Crystal Nothings
by Fallen Lithium
Summary: If someone had lived with the Super Smash Bros., they would have bore witness to the most dramatic events they had ever seen. Love, hatred, and downright confusion dominate the war at their home...
1. The Dark Night

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and/or Hal Labs., GameFREAK, or Creatures Inc.**

**This story is rated T for violence, language, and sexual scenes. This is a shoen-ai fic. There is also shojo-ai. If you don't like the above types of pairings, then read no further.**

**There is slight OOC and AU as well. Check you fire on the flames. Enjoy!**

* * *

Samus Aran walked down the dark hallways. Rows and rows of torches burned, keeping the hallway bright. The torches were so out of place. They looked like they should be hung in a gothic castle. But it wasn't a creepy gothic castle. It was a warm and comforting mansion with bright red carpets and unusually cheery paintings hanging on the odd blue walls. 

"Like Bowser's!" Samus said aloud with a grin, which was something she rarely did. But she enjoyed her alone time, allowing her to think her own thoughts without worry or prejudice. Her long, dark history of blood and murder had hardened her in a way, making her the cold, icy person they knew today.

As she kept walking, her mind wandered to other things. Other people, other events that she had recently come into contact with over the past week.

Samus Aran and twenty-four others had been invited to this beautiful place from all corners of the universe. She had met many odd people, such as an elven warrior, a princess who ruled over a world of mushrooms, and a talking fox. These people offered new insights into Samus's life, and she knew she could learn from them.

But Samus was not a social person. She would not put in the effort to learn from these people. She had garnered a reputation as "The Ice Queen," because she was cold and never talked to anyone. She kept her shell closed and never let anyone in, knowing that she would only have her spirit broken. So her fellow roommates had learned to leave the Ice Queen alone. And they did. That made them smart, in a way she supposed.

Samus was snapped out of her reverie as she crashed into another walking in the opposite direction, nose buried in a magazine. Samus spilled to the floor, grunting in pain as her butt slapped against the armor she was wearing.

"Why don't you--!" Samus cut herself short when she saw who she had knocked over.

Link stood up groggily, rubbing his temple and sighing. His magazine (which appeared to be some kind of archery magazine according to Samus) lay on the floor, momentarily forgotten. "Sorry Samus. Didn't see you there!"

Samus giggled quietly and turned away. "It's fine Link. But you might want to pick up your towel!" Link looked down and saw that the towel he had been wearing around his waist had fallen off. He was standing in front of the female bounty hunter completely naked. His light, silky skin glowing in the torch-light. He immediately blushed a deep crimson, wrapped the towel around his waist again, and grabbed the magazine.

"'Night Samus." And he took off, his left hand tightly gripping the towel.

"Goodnight…" But Link was already gone.

"Shit!" Samus kicked the ground and kept walking. "I fucked it up again." She couldn't deny her feelings for Link. She knew she liked him…a lot. And she had just seen his… yeah, and acted like a little school girl who just got a new Stacie doll. But what about Link was there NOT to love? His eyes, his smile, and the way his muscles rippled when he walked. His tight, hard abs. The kindness that made Samus's hard shell crack instantly. But just because she couldn't deny it, didn't mean she could understand it. She had never felt this feeling before. It was like a million tiny butterflies floated around in her stomach whenever he was around. Nothing else seemed to matter when Link was in the room. Only Link brought it out. And she was a complete, bumbling fool around him.

Samus made it to her familiar red door. Her night had just been completely screwed up. She stuck the key in the lock and opened it and shut it behind her, not even bothering to notice that someone had been watching from his room across the hall.

* * *

Captain Falcon sighed as he watched the woman he loved walk into her room. Clearly she was unhappy about something. The woman was incredibly easy to read. He hadn't seen much of Samus since they'd arrived here. But what he had seen, he savored. He loved the way her hips swayed underneath her armor when she walked. The way her shiny blonde hair bounced on her head when she took her helmet off to eat. Her calm, cool demeanor always soothed him when he was angry. Even if she didn't like to be social, she was still a good person to talk to about your problems, because she would be completely indifferent to the situation. 

Falcon sighed again. How would he find the words to tell his love how he felt about her? He had tried everything. He tried coming to the breakfast table without a shirt on. He tried coming to the lunch table with his spandex suit clung tight to his chest. Zelda and Peach seemed to notice, and giggled wildly when he did. But Samus would remain indifferent as usual, absorbed in a conversation with Link.

"I don't have a chance," Falcon muttered. He turned away from Samus's door and walked into his own room, slamming the door rather loudly and nearly breaking the lock while he was turning it.

* * *

"Samus was acting strangely tonight," Link said to himself as he threw the towel onto his bed. He stretched his long, elegant arms and sighed. He would never walk around the mansion like this. But it felt great walking around his room naked. He felt free and strong. It was a lot more comfortable too. Link licked his lips, thinking of tomorrow's breakfast menu. Pancakes with toast and cherry jam. Delicious. 

The Hero of Twilight once again turned his thoughts to the bounty hunter's behavior this evening. "Something must be wrong. She's never so…happy." Link felt terrible saying it, but it was true. The Huntress almost always had her helmet on, and when she didn't, a cold frown was always plastered on her face. "Except for when I talk to her, then she seems happy. Maybe I'm getting through to her somehow." Link smiled, liking the thought that he was helping someone. Of course, being naïve as he was, he had no clue as to Samus's feelings. He climbed into his bed and snuggled up to the warm body in his bed next to him.

"Enjoy your shower, Link?"

"Very much." Link smiled, "Although it would have been better if you were with me."

* * *

Falco managed to pull a sharp right as the beam of light from Andross's heat seeker missle swept past, just barely skimming his Arwing. He barrel-rolled to the left and flipped up into the air, and he fired mercilessly at the shining spot on Andross's hand. Andross let out a screeching roar and blindly fired another missle. There was a loud CRASH, and a familliar blue Arwing began to spirtal towards the barren planet below them. 

"Falco!" Fox's voice crackled from the ship speaker. "Falco, I'm going down! I don't think I'm going to make it!!"

"Fox, NO!!" screamed Falco, the tears already beginning to stream down his feathered cheeks.

"Falco. Don't cry for me. If I don't make it out of this. Just know that...I will always love you."

* * *

"FOOOX!!!!!" Falco shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his toned, feathered body. His door was thrust open, and Fox led the charge of concerned smashers into Falco's room. Falco could see Samus, Roy, Yoshi, Zelda, Sheik, Mewtwo, Peach, Marth and- 

"Fox!" Falco cried in relief. He leapt up from his bed and wrapped his arms around the bewildered animal's waist. "Thank God you're here!"

"Yeah." Fox looked questioningly at Falco. "I'm right here beside you. Why wouldn't I be?

"Falco?" asked Peach. "Are you okay?" She took a small cloth and began to dab at the bird's wet body.

"I...I'm fine."

Falco's best friend grabbed his shoulders. "Falco." Fox said sternly. "We've been best friends for 10 years. I can tell when something is wrong. So please talk to me."

Falco looked pointedly at the others. They took the hint and left the room. A ripple of murmurs spread through the crowd as they trudged tiredly back to their rooms.

"Falco."

"I just...I just had a little nightmare thats all."

"That's it."

"Yes, Fox." Falco said angrily. "That's it. Now will you fuck off?"

Fox looked shocked. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but let it fall shut. He turned on his heel, dejected, and left Falco to his own devices.

"I shouldn't have done that," Falco chided himself. Falco felt terrible for acting that way towards his friend, but there was no way he could find out how he felt about him. What would he say? How would he react?

Falco didn't know. He hid it well, however. He and Fox argued all the time, and it was mostly dismissed by the others as friendly scuffles.

Falco jumped out of bed. He rushed to his door and threw it open.

"Fox!" No response. He looked around. Everyone was already back inside their rooms.

"Fox..."

* * *

"Drama, drama, drama," Fox muttered. "It's all about the drama in this place."

"Fox..." Fox could hear his friend calling him, but he decided that he would ignore him for now. He snorted.

"That feather-brain wants to talk to me like that than forget about him. I'm going to bed."

The past week, things had gotten very tense around the house. Captain Falcon had been making his feelings for Samus blantantly obvious. He followed her around. He had made numerous attempts to cuddle up to her. And Samus, being the frightfully cold person she was, always rejected him, either turning to scream at him or simply getting up and walking away.

Not that Link's relationship with a certain or other smasher in the house was exactly subtle. Link tried to hide his feelings in public. But his partner paid no mind to what other people said or thought. When the two Ice Climbers had been whispering about the two in the hallway, he had simply stopped, given Popo a truly evil glare, and the hooded child had shut-up instantly.

It was all so stupid. Fox didn't have time for such trivial things like love. He had more important thoughts, like tomorrow's match. He was to fight against Pikachu.

"That idiot mouse is not going to win." Fox kissed his lucky horseshoe and climbed into bed. As he drifted into sleep, he couldn't help but turn his thoughts to his best friend.

* * *


	2. The First Match and Falco's Angst

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and/or Hal Labs., GameFREAK, or Creatures Inc.**

* * *

Link stretched his arms wide and squinted against the harsh morning light. Last night was kind of a blur. He had eaten dinner, trained with Marth, and visited a nightmare-plagued Falco...and then...oh right. He blushed at the memory. 

He felt light arms wrap around his waist. Pit, also known as Kid Icarus, rubbed his eyes and smiled at his Hero.

"Sleep well?" he asked, his light and airy voice breaking the calm morning stillness.

"Yeah..." Link replied, still blushing. "I...I had fun last night."

Pit laughed gently, and hugged Link tighter. "Yeah, me too." Pit glanced at the clock on the mantle next to Link's bed. "Oh, shit! We better hurry and eat, the match is going to start soon!" Pit let go of Link and ran to the dresser. He threw several of Link's tunics all over the floor, searching desperatly for his clothing. "Errrm, Link?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did I put my toga?"

"It's under the bed. Pass me a tunic on your way back over here."

"What colour?"

"Doesn't matter. I look good in anything."

Pit laughed again and swooped over Link. The two shared a tender kiss, and for a beautiful moment, everything was perfect. The birds sat on the window sill singing their morning song. All was right in the world.

But it lasted only a second, as their was a rude knock on the door. "LINK! Get the hell out of-a bed-a!" The tubby plumber shouted. "I know-a Pit is in-a there, so there is-a no point in trying to hide it! Hurry up-a! You-a should have been in the lobby 20 minutes ago-a!"

Link sighed. Mario was right. He tried so hard to hide his relationship with Pit, but Pit didn't care and it derailed everything. Everyone in the house knew about them.

Except for Samus. She was either completely oblivious, or just acted like she didn't know. Samus flirted with Link consistently. He had noticed, and he thought it was so unlike her. She was usually cold and mean. Link wasn't sure what to do about the situation, because he'd been told by a few people that Samus had feelings for him.

"Hey...Pit?"

"What's up?" He was still struggling into his toga.

"What do you think of Samus? Samus Aran?"

_**RIIIPPP**!! _"Dammit!!" Link could see a big gaping hole in the seat of Pit's toga. He grinned, Samus temporarily forgotten. He strolled over to Pit and casually placed a hand on Pit's butt.

"Oh damn. Please tell me your hand is NOT the spot where it ripped." Link just nodded, still grinning.

"Crap." Pit creeped over to the door and eased it open. He poked his head into the grand hallway.

"Oh calm down, Pit. You're room is just across, you'll make it."

"You think so?" Pit took a deep breath and dashed across the hall. He fumbled in his pocket for his key. Just as he got it out, the was a loud CLICK, and the door to the women's washroom opened, and Samus Aran stared in amazement at the angel desperatly trying to get inside the room.

"What...?" the bewildred bounty hunter began. She looked at Pit, Pit's left butt cheek, which was poking out of his toga, and at Link's open door, in which the Hero was blushing violently.

"Uhm, morning Samus!" Link said brightly. Pit finally managed to dive into his room and slam the door behind him. Link went even redder. "Err, how's it going?"

"Fine." Samus said stiffly. She put her helmet back on. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late." She strode away, not once looking back.

Link sighed. "Man, did I ever fuck that one up. If she didn' t know about me and Pit before, she does now." As Samus turned the corner, Link couldn't help but wonder, "How does she get her Power Suit on and off all the time?"

* * *

At the breakfast table, everyone was talking merrily and passing a large platter of pancakes around the table, excpet for a certain fox and a mouse Pokemon, who were staring each other down. Falco kept blabbing on and on into Fox's ear, seeming to have completely forgotten about the previous night. Fox just chewed slowly, nodded occasionly, and started at Pikachu. Ganondorf and Bowser were talking about Ganondorf's invasion of the Twilight Realm, when the Gerudo king looked up and noticed that Link and Pit's seats (which were right next to each other) were empty. 

He grinned slyly. "Aww, looks like angel boy and the gay elf are let to breakfast, _again_."

Princess Zelda shot Ganondorf a rueful look. "You leave him alone, he'll be here any minute." Link was Zelda's closest friend, and she would be damned if she was just going to sit there and let the Gerudo talk about him like that. Ganondorf shrugged and resumed his story.

"So I assumed the form of a giant orange fog and posed as a god or something. And that idiotic Zant actually accepted my offer, thinking I would protect him..."

13 minutes later, Link and Pit finally arrived and were greeted with stares from everyone. Luigi, deciding to be the kind one, just rolled his eyes and said. "Welcome you two, I saved you some pancakes. Be thankful, getting them from Bowser was a pain." That got the Koopa king angry, and the two were arguing, which brought everyone else's attention away from Link and Pit. Link sighed and they took their seats. Pit took the platter and began shovelling the pancakes onto his plate. He glanced at Link. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want some?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Pit scooped a few onto the Hero's plate. Link was about to take his first bite into the flaky pastry when Mario stood up and clinked his juice glass.

"I need-a everyone's attention!" Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the plumber. "I got a letter-a from Master! We have three, count 'em-a, three, new Smashers joining us today-a! They are being shown around-a the mansion right-a now! You'll get to meet them after Fox-a and Pikachu's match! That's it!"

The room was instantly abuzz with talk of new smashers. Young Link tugged eagerly on his older self's tunic. "Oh boy! New friends! What do you think they will be like?"

Link smiled down at himself. "I dunno. I hope they're decent people, Ganondorf and Bowser are getting on my nerves."

Young Link smiled. "Me too."

At the corner of the table, Samus was brooding. _Hooray, more people to make me feel alienated and alone. That's just what I, the Ice Queen, was looking for. Bring it on._

Zelda noticed Samus's angry expression. "What's wrong, Samus?"

The bounty hunter cast the Hylian princess a dirty look, but she couldn't see it beneath her helmet. "Everything. Just don't ask."

Zelda just nodded in understanding and turned away from her. Samus resumed her thoughts, this time thinking about the confrontation between Link, Pit and herself. _What the hell happened there? Pit...Link...are they...? No, they can't be. They're both guys. But...Pit's room is directly across from Link's. And Link was looking right embarassed..._

"Let's-a GO!" Mario yelled. The group abandoned the table, leaving it covered with dirty dishes and syrup stains. They left it all for whoever cleaned the place up when they weren't around. It was time to watch the first match of the tournament.

* * *

The stadium around the stage was full of screaming fans. Shouts and jeers filled the area as the technical crew made the necessary adjustments for the match. Glowing buttons and knobs were pushed and pulled and twisted. The two fighters stood behind the crew nervously, Fox wringing his hands and Pikachu stretching his ears.

Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Young Link, Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Falco, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Marth, Roy, and Pit all sat in the V.I.P. box directly above the arena, chattering amongst themselves about the match and the new combatants.

"Fox is definitley going to win."

"Nuh-uh, Pikachu has lots of powerful electirc attacks."

"I hope one of these new competitors is a cute boy!"

"Pikachu is going to smoke Fox for sure!"

"Pichu, pi, pi, pichu!"

"He says that he hopes it's another Pokemon."

"Jiggly!"

"She agrees."

The Smashers hushed and the crowd fell silent as Yoshi's Island materialized around them. Everyone stared in awe, as lush green hills and fluffy white clowds fizzled into exsistence in the distance.

"Do those hills have eyes?"

"I think so! So do the clouds..."

"How did they do this?"

"Ugh, this place is so corny."

Everyone, especially Yoshi, turned to stare at Ganondorf. The Gerudo looked around bewilderedly.

"What? It is!"

Samus Aran sat in the back, shaking her head. The pointless yapping of everyone around her frustrated her deeply. Their conversations were so empty, devoid of any importance. She turned her attention to the loudspeaker, which gladly shut everyone up.

"Welcome spectators, to the first match of SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!!!! We've invited more than 20 of today's greatest fighters, here to this one area, to compete in matches of valor! The first match of the tournament is...!"

A screen that hung behind the southern bleachers appeared and read:

Fox McCloud vs. Pikachu  
Yoshi's Island - Yoshi's Island  
Damage Ratio - 1.5  
Match Type - Stock (x5)  
Match Time Limit - 5:00

"Here's how it goes, folks! Today we have Fox McCloud, one of the greatest pilots Sector Z has ever known. He has thworted the evil forces of Andross and the Star Wolf team on multiple occasions, keeping the galaxy safe and sound!! His opponent is Pikachu, a mouse Pokemon that is capable of delivering massive electrical damage. He's quite a shocker folks! Excuse the pun!"

The crowd cheered wildly as little platforms appeared on either side of the stage. Fox's platform appeared on a pipe on the left side. Right above his head were three empty boxes, as there were on the other side where Pikachu appeared on a hill. There was a gap in the ground protected by three more yellow boxes.

"Combatants do not take any real, harmful damage inside the Smash Bros. arena! Whenever they are hit, their percentage rises. As their damage percentage goes up, weaker attacks will send them flying farther. The goal is for one to knock the other off of the stage outside the boundaries. When that happens, they lose a life and reappear in the centre of the stage. They have 5:00 minutes to take out each other's five lives! Rather than talk a lot, let's just get to it!"

Fox and Pikachu steeled themselves. The match was about to begin.

"READY..."

Fox put a hand on his blaster.

"GO!"

Pikachu and Fox lunged at each other. The mouse Pokemon was met by a slap in the face from Fox's blaster. He flew back a bit, and was unable to get up before Fox spread his legs and kicked the mouse up the hill. Pikachu jumped up and gasped as Fox came flying at him again.

"PIKA!" it yelled, and a bolt of lightning came forth from the skies and struck Fox directly. The crowd went wild as Fox flew backward, his percentage jumping form 0 to 25.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Fox rushed towads Pikachu again, his eyes burning with fury. Pikachu attempted to hit him with a Thunder Jolt, but Fox instantly disappeared. The invisible Fox shot through Pikachu, punching it in the stomach as he passed by. Pikachu whirled around, and 3000 volts of electricity shot through its cheek and hit the stunned Fox in the chest. Fox felt the electricity coursing through his body, numbing all of the senses, then he shot backwards, falling off the left side of the stage.

"Uagh!" he screamed as the hit the ground. He stood up groggily and was suddenly standing in the centre of the island, on a floating platfrom.

"Where's that Pikachu?" he cried. He didn't notice that the yellow mouse was directly beneath him. Pikachu smiled and shocked the boxes beneath Fox. They became paper thin and began flipping about. Fox jumped from the platform...and right thorugh the crevace below.

"Uagh!"

He reappeared centre stage again. "Dammit!! I'm losing." Fox looked up at the clock. Three minutes left. He was losing. Pikachu had five lives. He had three. _Time to step up._

Fox dropped from the platfrom and double-jumped over the gap in the ground aimed his dive at Pikachu. Burning flames surrounded his body and his head became a flaming pointed spear. "HIYA!!" and he flew right at Pikachu. It was hit by the full force of the blast and flew straight into the air.

"Pika, pikaaaaaa." The Pokemon became a little star in the distance and reappeared on the floating platfrom.

"1:00 minute left folks!"

Fox taunted. He knelt down at flick his hand forward. "Come on," he said.

* * *

Fox and Pikachu volleyed back and forth, screams, cheers, and jeers filling the air. Punching, kicks, jolts, gun shots. Everyone in the stadium was enthralled by the battle. 

With ten seconds to go, Fox had one life and Pikachu had two. Fox had 185 damage and Pikachu was at 184 Everyone had fallen silent.

In the V.I.P. box, Falco clasped his wings together and his eyes were shut tight. "Come on Fox...I believe in you. You can do it!"

"Pichu!"

"Jigglypuff, jiggly!"

Before Pikachu could act, Fox lunged for it. "PIKA!!" A thunder jolt rained down from the clouds. Fox smiled. A shield appeared around him, and the jolt hit it. The hit was reflected back at Pikachu and he rolled backwards up the hill and offstage.

"TIME!!!"

Fox panted. Pikachu reappeared. Both the animal and the Pokemon suddenly felt weak and sluggish.

"It's Sudden Death time folks!" cried the announcer. Both Fox and Pikachu ended the match with one life. Both of their damage percentages have risen to a critical point: 300! They are both incredibly weak and vulnerable to light attacks. Who will knock who off first...we'll find out now! GO!!"

Fox attempted to whip out his blaster, but Pikachu's thunder bolt hit him and he dropped it. He bent down to pick it up, and Pikachu began to charge all his strength, then he shot across the stage in a horizontal line and smacked Fox square in the face.

"Gah!" he screamed. "Waaaahhhhhh!" Fox flew into the air and hit the roof of the stage, beyond the boundary line, he flew into the sky and screamed until he became a tiny star.

Falco's face fell. Pichu and Jigglypuff cheered widly.

"This game's winner is...PIKACHU!" The crowd jumped up from their seats and screamed wildly as Pikachu waved and purred cutely, saying "Pika, pika!" Fox reappeared, a look of complete and utter defeat had crossed his usually calm deameanor. Yoshi's Island disappeared and the Smashers all headed into the back door leaving the crowd to clap and cheer. In the hallway, the smashers surrounded Pikachu, congratulating him and clapping him on the back. Pikachu just smiled and happily accepted the praise.

Fox, who was incredibly upset, stood off to the side. He felt like a million buzzards had taken residence in his innards. Oh yes, he was angry.

"Do not feel bad, Fox. You fought well."

Fox looked up to see Samus Aran standing above him, her helmet hiding her icy eyes.

"Th-Thank you," Fox replied, surprised by the Ice Queen's kindness.

"She's right you know. You did really good," Falco appeared behind her smiling. "I'm so sorry about last night Fox. Forgive me?"

Fox smiled. "You're forgiven, old friend." They shook hands. Falco looked pointedly at Samus. She got the message and walked away, joining the Smashers clustered around Pikachu.

After Samus was gone, Falco locked Fox into a bone-crushing embrace. "Fox...I...I...There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He let go of his friend. Fox looked extremely startled.

"What is it?"

Falco blushed. He backed away slowly. He looked around. The butterflies were present, front and centre, creating flip-flops and summersaults in his stomach. Was he really about to tell his best friend how he felt? Could he really go through with it?

"I..."

"...am going to come with us!" said a beaming Peach, who seemed to pop out of nowhere. "We're going to celebrate with Pikachu and meet the new Smashers! Come on you two, let's go!"

Fox nodded and turned to Falco. "Maybe some other time?"

Falco sighed. "Yeah..."

Fox nodded and he and Peach walked off, chatting merrily. Falco sighed again. "Yeah. Maybe some other time."

* * *


	3. The Rookies

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and/or Hal Labs., GameFREAK, or Creatures Inc.**

* * *

The foyer was abuzz with chatter. Peach, Zelda, and Nana all sat off to one side, talking brightly about the new Smashers. Link, Marth, Fox, Falco and Samus sat on the sofa, sipping champagne and talking about the match. 

"I feel humiliated," Fox said, his head hanging so low his nose almost dipped in his champagne.

Link offered a comforting smile. "Oh come on! Don't worry about it. You did really, really well today!"

"Yeah right."

Marth decided to change the subject. "So how are things between you and Pit, Link?"

Link blushed a deep crimson. "Me and Pit? What are you talking about?" Everyone else fell silent, staring at him.

Fox laughed. "Oh come ON!" he yelled, imitating Link, "You know exactly what we're talking about!"

Samus icy eyes bore straight into Link's. "Yes Link, do tell. How is it going?" Samus frozen tone caused everyone to turn and stare. "Let's hear it Link. I'd really like to know. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?"

Link was flabbergasted. Why did Samus sound so upset? "Uhm...well...I...he's...you know...ummm..."

Falco grinned and sipped more champagne. "You got laid last night didn't you?"

"WHAT?"

"Give me a break, I could hear you moaning three rooms over."

Samus's eyes were misty and wet. She threw down the rest of her champagne and stood up. "I just remembered. I have to be...somewhere...somewhere that's not here. Goodbye!" And she ran from the room, more than 10 pairs of eyes watching her go.

"What's up with her?" asked a bewildered Roy. Link just shook his head.

* * *

Samus was blinded by her own tears. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. All that mattered was that she got as far away from Link as possible. 

"So it was true," she said aloud, through a choked sob. "Link and Pit...oh my god...Don't cry dammit...don't...don't..." She stopped, slumped against the wall and cried. She bawled. The tears came spilling out like a torrential downpour. All the longing, anger, and sadness was spilling out of eyes on a Tuesday morning at the Smash mansion in some unknown point in the universe. A lifetime of anguish, of angst, just pouring out in the form of childish water works. "Some Ice Queen I am," Samus lamented. "Here I am bawling my eyes out like a little baby over some stupid guy. I gave him my heart, but his was already taken away...by a fucking _man_." Those words only made her cry harder.

The racer heard Samus's sobs from around the corner of that particular hallway. He recognized the voice. He knew that voice. He loved and cherished that voice. It was the voice that comforted him on restless nights, the voice that came to him in his dreams.

"Samus!?" Falcon dashed around the corner and saw his Queen sitting on the floor, un-helmeted head leaning against the wall. Crying. The sound of her tears tore at his heart. It hurt him to see her hurt. "Samus..." He knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Samus looked up, seeing the familiar red helmet. She buried her face in her hands and said; "Go away, I don't want to talk to you. Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying to me Samus, I can see those tears."

"I don't have to explain jack shit to you. Leave me." Samus emotion immeadeatly switched from anguish to anger, to rage. "Get the hell away from me. You think you can help me. You don't know shit. I'm alone here and you can't do anything about it. You're just like the rest of them, only wanting to do what benefits you." Samus stood up and turned her back to him.

"I _want_ to know what's wrong! I want to understand! But you won't let me in!" Captian Falcon was shaking now. He was angry too. "Everyone here seems to be right about you. Everything thinks you're a bitch! But I don't! I wan't to be with you! I'm not letting you get away! Not again! Please talk to me! Samus...I...I..."

"Do not even DARE finish that sentence, or I will kill you right here."

"What?"

"What were you going to say, Falcon? That you _love _me? Hah! Do not make me vomit. During the last tournament, the _last _time we were here, you were such an asshole. You shunned me. You degraded me, whistling at me and calling me names. You laughed at me from afar. You spread lies about me when I _won _the tournament!

Falcon opened his mouth, then changed his mind and clamped it shut. He knew that anything he would say now would make him sound like a complete jack-ass. He knew that Samus was right.

Samus Virginia Aran was the only woman at last year's tournament. He had garnered a rather dislikable reputation during Super Smash Bros. He would call Samus names like "slut," "whore." He would yell things like "Heard you had sex with Link (and/or Mario) last night!! Stupid bitch!" That's why Falcon had no friends at Melee, or now for that matter. The words had spread amongst the new Smashers and they refused to associate with him, especially the other women.

"Samus, please! It's different now! I'm not..."

"You disgust me, Falcon." She turned around and punched him directly in the gut with a hard metal fist.

A white-hot flash of searing pain shot through the male bounty hunter's body. Samus was lost in a sea of flashing coloured lights. He felt like his organs were squirming up his digestive tract. He doubled over and threw up everything he had eaten in the past few days. He hit the ground hard. He simply laid there. He didn't know how long, but when he looked up the lights were gone and so was Samus.

* * *

The three new Smashers walked down the Great Hallway that led to the lounge where the others were waiting. After about 20 minutes, they had been able to make sense of the confusing map that had been left on the front doorstep. They hadn't even met this "Master" that was controlling everything. A short letter and the map were lying on the front steps upon their arrival. 

_Dear (Insert Names of Participants Here),_

_It is a pleasure to have the three (3) of you here at Super Smash Brothers Brawl, another new contestant, named Pit, arrived here about a month before you did. By the time you read this, the tournament will have been underway, but we have fit you into the schedule. I'm sure everyone here will make you feel welcome and secure. I have enclosed a map which will lead you to the lounge, where your new housemates will be waiting for your arrival._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Master_

_P.S. Do not try to find me. Simply because you will not find me. You WILL suffer the consequences._

"Rather rough-sounding fellow," Meta Knight had commented.

"Tell me about it," Snake agreed.

"I suppose it's best we not try to find him then."

"How in the world does he run this joint without even being seen?"

"You're wager is as good as mine, good fellow."

"Mario's here," Wario said, rubbing his hands together and grinning devilishly. "I can't wait to pummel his ass."

"My nemesis, Kirby, is also here. We shall have many a fine duel."

Snake looked confused. "Kirby...What's a Kirby?"

Meta-Knight shook his head. "Not _what. Who_."

Now, as they approached the sound of many voices, Snake was growing worried. He couldn't understand this feeling. He had single-handedly battled nuclear equipped bi-pedal battle tanks, infiltrated countless fortresses, and saved the entire world on multiple occasions. But he was frightened by this stupid little social gathering. He wasn't good around people. He didn't have experience with people. He had grown comfortable around Wario and Meta-Knight, only because they had met prior to coming here.

The trio stepped into the lounge, and the chatting around them was silenced. Eyebrows were raised and lips were pursed. Excited whispers and nervous glances slowly began to fill the empty air in the room.

"Puyo-puyo!!" Kirby cried, pointing frantically at Meta-Knight.

Peach knelt down beside the pink puffball. "What's wrong Kirby? Do you know him?"

"Indeed he does." Meta-Knight stepped forward. "My name is Meta-Knight. Pleasure to meet all of you."

Mario bounced forward and proclaimed happily. "Welcome to-a Super Smash-a Brothers Brawl! My name is-a Mario Mario!"

"I'm Wario, king of microgames!" Wario said proudly.

Mario's face clouded over. "Indeed. I know who you are."

"And you are?"

"WHAT?" Mario fumed. The two launched into an argument. Meta-Knight and Kirby had strode off to talk.

Snake shifted uncomfortably, eyes scanning the red carpet under his feet.

A hand appeared in his peripheral vision. He looked up.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the tournament. I'm Link." The hero smiled warmly.

"Oh, uh...Snake. Solid Snake."

"Well good to have you Snake. We've had one match already. I'm sure they'll squeeze you newcomers in somewhere. People around here are just a bit shy. I'll show you everyone..."

Link was talking so fast, Snake was having trouble keeping up.

"That man with the blue hair over there is Marth, with him is Roy. Princesses Peach and Zelda are over there by the fireplace. Kirby was the one who went off with Meta-Knight. That's Mario's brother Luigi..."

After Link had gotten all of the introductions out of the way, Snake was mentally counting them in his head.

"Um, Link?"

"Hm?"

"In the letter we got from Master, there are supposed to be two other people. A Captain Falcon?"

Link snorted. "Yeah he's here. No one around here associates with him though. You'd do well to avoid him. He's probably in his room all alone right now anyway."

"And what about...Samus Aran?"

"Aha...Samus...Erm...Long story."

"What? What happened."

"Well--"

"_There you are..." _Pit slid his arms around Link's waist and began massaging his neck with kisses. His face was flushed from too much drink. "_Not cheating on me are you...?" _he slurred.

Link blushed. "Of course not." He noticed Snake's questioning look. "Yeah...this happened." Snake still looked confused, but before Link could fully explain, Pit turned to Snake and narrowed his eyes.

"_Annd yoooou arr?_

Snake stuck out his hand nervously. "Solid Snake."

"_Tryying tooo take MY boyyfriend?"_

"B-b-boyfriend?"

"That's right," Link cut in, not wanting Pit to say something drunk and stupid. "Boyfriend. Snake, this is my boyfriend Pit. Pit, Snake."

"_Yuu guis tlking 'bout Smus?_" Pit asked drunkenly. "_Haha, furny story atually. Yu c, she has a ting fer Lenk!_"

"What?"

"She had a thing for me. When she found out about Pit and I...she kind of lost it."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

* * *

"He's so cute isn't he?" Peach said, sighing softly. 

"Hmmm..." Zelda looked over at Link, Pit and Snake. "Yeah...he's gorgeous." Zelda flushed at the thought. She had a dream the previous night. Link had climbed the vines on the side of the house to her bedroom window and swept her away back to Hyrule Castle and they made love gently on the king's throne, his hair lightly caressing her cheek. All the while he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But sweet wasn't good enough of a word to describe them. His voice sounded like shining crystals. It was almost like...crystal nothings.

_My goddesses. That sounds so dumb. I'll never tell him that. _She blushed again.

"Zelda! Wake up!"

"My my...Sorry."

"But anyway, yeah, he's like, so hot! What a _sweet _ass!"

"Not just his ass. That beautiful body, his golden blonde hair-"

Peach smacked Zelda in the ear. "Get with the program nimwit! I was talking about Snake, not _Link_!"

"Oh," Zelda blushed again. She was always blurting her feelings to Link out loud. She thanked Nayru that he and never heard her.

Peach had silenced and was staring at Snake. Zelda gave him a look over. He was pretty attractive. Grizzled, well-muscled, tight buttocks.

"He's alright I suppose," said Zelda. "I'm more into Link, though."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"I'm going to go introudce myself. He wants to meet him."

Zelda stood up and walked over to the threesome. Link turned his head and saw her coming. He smiled brightly. "Snake," he said, "This is Princess Zelda, the girl I was telling you about."

She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you...Snake...Is that your real name?"

Snake observed the princess. She had a sleek, sexy body and a full chest. She had long, golden blonde hair that tumbled in loose curls around her shoulders. The long, regal gown she wore trailed to her ankles. He could see expensive looking high-heels on her feet.

Oh, yes. She definitley looked like a princess.

Zelda turned to Link, who was struggling to free himself from Pit's drunken death grip. "He wants to meet Snake."

Link grinned, still straining against Pit. "Sure! By all means."

* * *

Snake couldn't believe what he was seeing. The princess closed her eyes and began to twirl in an elegant circle. Stars and bright shining lights appeared around her, enveloping her just as the dress disappeared. There was a bright flash, and then the princess was gone. 

In her place stood a tall, lean man, with dark skin and piercing red eyes, a stark contrast to Zelda's pale body and ocean-blue eyes. A strange wrap covered the man's mouth and head, though tufts of short blond hair poked from beneath the cloth.

"Snake, this is Shiek, Survivor of the Shiekahs." He turned to Shiek. "Why do you always have to be introduced like that?"

"I'm proud of my heritage." Shiek's ruby eyes looked over Snake. The FOXHOUND agent felt rather uncomfortable. This Shiek was bold and rather intimidating. Snake knew he would make a worthy opponent in the ring.

"So...uhm...how...where's Zelda?"

Shiek sighed. He hated explaining this. "Well, I suppose you could say I'm Zelda's 'alter ego.' The two of us share one body and one mind. We transfrom back and forth to communicate with everyone. We fight as a team in the tournament, transforming as needed. I use quick graceful attacks and Zelda uses her powerful magic. And that's all you need to know!" It was the same speech over and over. Shiek had gotten used to it.

"I AM SO KICKIN' YOUR ARSE!!" Wario's onion-filled breath stunk up the room with his shouts. He was locked in a brutal shouting match with Mario.

"I will-a have you-a kicked out of-a this torunament so fast it will-a make your head spin!" Mario retorted.

Link rolled his eyes. "Ignore them," he reassured Snake. "They've been enemies for years and years now. Perhaps even more so than Bowser..."

Shiek continued to examine Snake. There was something...intriguing about him. For some reason, Shiek was determined to find out more about this man. "So where do you come from?" he asked curiously.

"America!" Snake announced proudly. "The land of the free, and the home of the brave!"

Shiek and Link just stared at him. "What?" Snake asked. "You've never heard of America?"

Link blushed. "Well, no. We are from alternate dimensions after all!"

Snake sighed. "Ah yes, I forgot."

Shiek decided to hit Snake with more questions. "What's your background? What was your childhood like? Have you always been around war?"

Snake flushed, confused by all of the Shiekah's questions. Link waved it off. "Ignore him. He likes to bother people." Shiek shot him a piercing stare.

"Mario," said Marth, "howzabout showing the newcomers to their rooms?"

Mario and Wario were still arguing and couldn't here him.

"Mario?" Still no response.

"Mario!" Nothing.

"MARIO!!" The plumber was finally distracted from his fight. "Mario," Marth breathed, "The newcomers? Their rooms?"

"Of-a course!" Mario said, slapping his forhead. "Right-a this way!"

* * *


	4. It's All Falling Apart

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters and video games represented in this story are owned by the following: Nintendo, HAL Labs., GameFREAK, Creatures Inc. **

* * *

He surveyed the room carefully. It was pretty lavish. Somehow, these people had managed to tailor the room to suit his tastes perfectly. The room was a deep shade of blue. What looked like a tool-rack hung on the wall, probably for his guns and such. He had a large king-size bed and a fresh ashtray on the table next to it. In the closet on the far side of the room, hung five outfits. They all looked exactly the same as the suit he was wearing right now, except they were different colours. Green, red, white, black and...yellow. Snake groaned in disgust. He flopped on his blue bed and started at the blue ceiling. 

Snake sighed. He had been thinking about Zelda and Shiek the entire night. They were both so...interesting. He wasn't sure how, but he wanted to explore each of them in different ways. He wanted to know more about the mysterious Shiek. He wanted to know where Shiek came from, what his life has been like, and his connections to Zelda. Snake wanted to befriend him, and understand him. Shiek seemed like such an outsider.

And Zelda. He just wanted to sweep the princess of her feet and carry her to his bedroom and-

"Lord, forgive my sinful thoughts," Snake muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled deeply. "Who am I trying to fool? I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her good."

There was a light knock on his door (also blue). Snake stood up and strode over. He opened the door and looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

_Damn kids, _he thought angrily, _probably pickin' on me 'cause I'm new. Whatever, I'll get 'em._

Fox sighed. He hated it when this happened. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Down here, smart guy."

Snake looked down and blinked twice. "What the hell...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Talking fox! Oh my God, shit my pants!" He exclaimed huffily.

"Uhm, no," Snake said, blushing a little. "I didn't say anything. I was just a little surprised that's all."

Fox stuck out his hand. "Fox McCloud. Nice to meet you, Mr. Snake. Just thought I would come by and see how you were doing?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing awesome thanks-" Snake paused. He had noticed the gun strapped to the animal's waist. "That weapon," Snake said. "What kind of gun is it?"

Fox looked at his waist. "Oh, you mean this piece of shit? It's just a Grade B Ultraviolet Light Blaster. It's funny, people can't even feel when they get hit by this thing. Falco's-he's my comrade- is a lot better. Say, you're a gun enthusiast?"

"Sorta, I've been a working agent under the FOXHOUND corporation for a long time now. You?"

Fox laughed. "Well, I'm the leader of the Star Fox team that patrols the Lylat System in Sector Z."

Snake couldn't believe it. He had finally met another agent, even if he was from another dimension. He was going to like this guy.

Fox and Snake hit it off and talked for about 20 more minutes. After a while, Fox looked at his watch.

"Damn, it's late. I got to go get some shut-eye. Training with Roy in the morning. See you around." Fox waved and took off to his room.

Snake smiled and shut his door. He stripped off his suit and climbed into bed, the cigarette completely wasted. Just a burning ember on his desk. Dirty thoughts about Zelda popped back into his mind. Oh God, not again.

"I say again - Lord, forgive me and my sinful thoughts."

* * *

Zelda wandered into the kitchen of the Smash mansion. The clock on the wall read 2:46 a.m. She walked over to the fridge, opened the door and knelt down. She surveyed her options, then shut the fridge, her arms full with different kinds of foods brought over from Link's hometown of Ordon. She turned around and bumped right into him. She fell and the food scattered about the kitchen floor. 

"Speak of the devil," she muttered, and looked up. Link look concerned.

"I'm sorry, Zelda? Are you OK?" He reached out a hand and pulled the Hyrulean princess up off the gournd.

"I'm fine, at least the food is packaged."

"Princess-" Link began.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry Ms. Harnikan-"

"_Link_!"

"Zelda! Zelda! Sorry! But, what are you doing up this late?"

Zelda shrugged. "I was hungry." That was only the partial truth. She had woken up just 15 minutes ago, soaked in her own perspiration. She had been dreaming about Link again. Only this one was even more erotic than the last. She thought, _Oh goddesses. I am so horny. I have to calm down. I know! I'll go get something to eat!_

And with her snack all over the floor and Link standing right in front of her, with memories of her dream washing over her, that horniness was building up inside her again.

"Zelda? You with me?"

The princess was still lost in thought. _Dammit Link! Why can't you be with me? I mean, COME ON. I'm the princess, you're the hero. We're meant to be together. _She was getting angrier and hornier by the minute.

"Zelda!! Whatever-dimension-this-is to Zelda!" He snapped his fingers. Zelda was rushed back to reality.

"It's time for me take action," she said. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips were slurring her words.

"What? What are you talking about?" Link eyes shifted back and forth. He was getting nervous.

The princess pulled off her robe. She stood in front of Link wearing nothing but a pair of pink underwear.

"Dear Goddesses," Link muttered.

"Link," Zelda said. "I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm taking what I want, and I want what I'm taking." In one swift motion she knocked the food out of Link's arms, which he had just picked up.

"Zelda...I..."

Zelda covered Link's mouth with her fingers. "No," she said. "Don't say anything." She moved closer and closer. Link's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Oh, Zelda. I want you so bad. My heart is beating faster and faster!"

Zelda pressed her lips against Link's. Link returned the kiss. It was an explosion of desire and passion. The two sank to the floor, held tightly in each other's arms. Link cupped Zelda's breast in his hand. Zelda pushed Link's tunic off him. She was panting, her desire for the hero growing wilder and wilder. Link sucummbed to the princess's desire and pulled her on top of him. Zelda pulled off his shorts. He was hard, hot, heavy, and ready.

"Zelda," he panted. "I'm hard, hot, heavy, and ready."

She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him onto her. She whispered in his ear. "Fuck me then."

* * *

Zelda shot out of bed, panting and sweating. She rubbed her temple. 

"Uhh," she groaned. "Dammit. A dream within a dream." These dreams about Link were beginning to get out of hand. She had feelings for him, she knew it. But she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'll talk to Peach tomorrow," she decided. "She's the only one who understands me in this situation."

She felt hopeless. She knew Link was gay and that he would never have any feelings for her. But that didn't stop her from wanting him.

She stood up from bed and cast a tired glance at her alarm clock. It was 6:04 in the morning.

"Great," Zelda groaned. "No one is going to be up for another three hours." She slipped on her favourite robe and left her room. Deciding she needed to go for a walk.

She quietly shut her door behind her and strode through the dim hallways. The torches were still lit and Zelda could hear the early birds chirping outside. She felt happy in spite of everything.

But worry was nagging at her. She hadn't heard from Samus in two days. No one had.

_Bang!_

"Speak of the devil. I'll bet that was Samus." She picked up her pace and followed the banging sound until she stopped directly in front of Samus Aran's door.

_Bang! Bang!_

Oh yes, it was Samus all right. She knocked gently on the red wood.

The banging stopped.

"Samus?" Zelda called softly. "Samus, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," the Huntress called quietly. "Please, do not enter."

"Samus...We're so worried about you. How long have you been hiding in here?"

"For a couple of days. Please leave."

"Samus, I'm coming in."

"No..." Samus's voice faded as her door opened.

"Sam-" Zelda's lips froze mid-sentence. Her hand found its way to her open mouth. "...Oh, my goddesses!"

Samus sighed. "I told you not to come in." Zelda just stared in shock as Samus's hand bled profusely, the thick red liquid pulsing down her arm and soaking into the orange carpet. Samus's hand looked crippled, fingers broken and bent every which way. Her fingernails were a thing of the past, and little tendrils of blood were snaking from her stubs. The red wall had a gaping hole. Sawdust and dried plaster was floating to the ground and making the Hunter's blood thick and clotting.

Samus appeared to have black holes around her ice-blue eyes and her tears were making her hair stick to her face. Zelda dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her. "Samus, what happened!? Are you OK? Who did this...?"

"Oh, Princess...I-my God...I..." and with that, Samus Virginia Aran started to cry. Rain poured from her eyes and sobs racked her weak and frail body. Zelda squeezed Samus tighter, even though the Hylian Princess could feel her blood staining her favourite robe.

"Zelda..." Samus moaned weakly-still crying; "I did this," she laughed through her tears. "I've been punching through my wall. Guess I don't know my own...strength...!" The sobs came again.

The Princess's own eyes were wetting. _I have to stay strong for Samus_, she thought.  
"But...but why?"

"Falcon..."

"Jay!? What did that jackass do to you?"

Samus laughed again, and Zelda couldn't help but wonder if she was going insane. "Oh, nothing. He just tried to pull his lovey-dovey lady killer act...and its tearing me apart." Samus took a breath, then continued. "He has done nothing but humiliate me, tease me, and instigate me. I took my revenge, and now I feel terrible."

"What...did you do?" Zelda asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I-I p-pum-mped his leg...and ar-rm with a few m-missles, that's all."

* * *

Zelda wasn't the only one walking for a purpose. The talking blue bird stomped down the Smash Bros. hallways, with one firm, concrete destination in mind. In no time at all, he arrived at the door marked _Fox McCloud_. Without even bothering to knock, he barged into the room. 

"Fox," he stated firmly. "We need to talk. Right now, no more delays."

There was no response from Fox's bed. "Fox? Are you here?" Falco reached behind him and turned on the light. "Fox?"

Fox's bed was flat, well-made, and most importantly, empty. Falco could see a roughly scrawled note on foolscap paper lying on the bed. The pilot cautiously made his way to the bed and picked up the note. It read:

_Falco,_

_I know that there is something you want to talk to me about. I also think that I know what it is. I want you to meet me at the courtyard behind the Melee memorial as soon as you get this. I can't keep you waiting any longer. I'll be out here until around 9:00 a.m._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Fox McCloud_

At the bottom, the letter was stamped with the official Team StarFox seal. Falco smirked. He thought he knew. Falco was sure that he was going to blow Fox's socks off with his revelation.

He was in love with Fox. He wasn't going to deny himself any longer. He wasn't sure how or why, but if Fox was waiting to meet him, then Falco wasn't going to keep him waiting.

* * *

If one were to wander through the Smash Bros. mansion that very night, they would have seen some very strange thigs.

Two women bleeding and hugging on the floor with a huge hole in the wall.

A majestic bird crumpling a note in his feathered hands.

An elfen warrior lying awake listening to the banging and the sobs three doors down.

An established racer-captain holding his injured limbs and cursing the stars above and constantly reminding himself: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

If one were to wander through the Smash Bros. mansion that very night, they would have seen some very strange things.


	5. Sheik and His Loved One

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters and video games represented in this story are owned by the following: Nintendo, HAL Labs., GameFREAK, Creatures Inc. This is a fan fiction site. Please don't sue!**

* * *

"Oh, shit! One of those goddamn missles is still in there!" He preceded to unwrap the makeshift bandage off of him. He closed his eyes and shoved his hand in deep. His gloved fingers wrapped around the base of the missle and a naseuating _squelch _accompanied its removal. "Samus is never going to see things my way...Why the hell did she have to shoot me anyway? What did I do...?" 

Captain Douglas Jay Falcon swore again. This was getting him nowhere.

Surprisingly, Douglas found that he didn't hate Samus for shooting him. He still loved her.

_Hell, if I were Samus, I would have shot me too._ The Captain had decided that he completely deserved what the bounty hounter had given him. He tried to sweep her off her feet after years of mistreatment and neglect.

_Don't think like that, _his mind yelled. _That little bitch nearly killed you!! She should pay!_

He shoved that angry little voice away and laid back on his bed.

One of Falcon's many talents was the ability to sleep even through screeching pain, one he had picked up during many an F-Zero Grand Prix. As his eyelids slowly fluttered shut, he heard a light, insistent rapping at his front door.

"Jay!!" Zelda cried angrily. "Open the damn door, now."

He grabbed a robe off his bedside table and wrapped it around himself as he pulled open his door.

Zelda marched in, a look of pure scorn crossing her delicate features.

"Gee," Falcon commented. "I don't believe I ordered any room serivce. I like my prostitutes in the mornings."

"Shut up," Zelda snarled. "This is important." Her eyes were still watering. "This has got to stop right now."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well," the Triforce on the back of Zelda's hand was glowing violently. "This little game of cat-and-mouse you're playing with Samus? That ring a bell?"

"Game? There's no game! I can't help it that Samus hates me!!"

"Whatever! I'm not here to argue with you," Zelda cut him off. "Samus has a match against Young Link tomorrow. You had better be there."

"Be there for what? To have Samus kill me again? No thank you, your Highness."

"Again? What the hell do you mean by that? There's no 'again.'"

"You don't understand..." the Captain slumped to floor and hung his head. "Samus...she's already killed me inside."

Zelda rolled her eyes and whirled in the other direction. "Oh please! Do you know how stupid you sound? That's got to be one of the biggest damn clichés I've ever heard of!! Give me a fucking break!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. It's just that...I care for her so deeply but she won't acknowledge that. Zelda, I've done a lot wrong in my life. I'm just asking for a little faith."

He turned to face Zelda and hoisted himself onto his knees, clasping his hands together. "Zelda, I'm begging you now. I don't have anything else to do. Please help me. I want Samus to understand. I want Samus to see in herself what I see in her--"

"STOP!" Zelda screeched. She was panting slightly. "I can't...you want good things for her?"

"Yes!!" Falcon cried, leaping into the air. He threw his arms around a bewildered princess. Her shoulder suddenly felt wet, then she realized his tears were staining her nightgown.

"Are you...crying?" Falcon's arms began to tremble and his body vibrated with his sobs.

"Zelda...please help me. I've got no one else...Everyone here...hates me."

Zelda placed her arms on Falcon's chest and shoved him off. "And with good reason," she spat. "You are, without a doubt, one of the biggest assholes I have ever met."

Jay bowed his head again. He kept crying, wiping his eyes and nose periodically.

Zelda stepped and bit closer. She reached out her right hand, holding the shining Triforce of Wisdom. The Hylain princess lightly touched his chin, and a sparkling force began drifting out of him. Douglas watched in astonishment as the force gathered within the Triforce on the back of Zelda's hand.

Suddenly, the glowing stopped.

"Zelda...I..." the Captain drifted off. "I feel amazing!! What did you do?"

Her shoulders sagged and she slumped nonchalantly. "I used the Triforce of Wisdom to relive you of your negative emotions. But I had to take them as a side-effect."

Falcon was shocked. "You...you did that for me?"

Zelda smiled weakly. "Yeah...I feel your pain. Literally. Just give me a minute and I'll dispel this negative energy." Zelda closed her eyes and Sheik replaced her in a bright flash. His red eyes glowered at Falcon.

"Douglas," Shiek stated coldly.

"Sheik..."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't get all touchy feely, my job here is to help Zelda dispel these bad emotions she took from _you_, so shut up and let me do my work."

* * *

Sheik left the F-Zero captain's room shaking his head.

"Zelda, what's wrong with you? Why would you do that? You just helped some unstable prick!!"

"_Give it a rest Sheik. It's just like you said. He's unstable. And he told me...that he really felt for Samus. And Samus and I are very close. She's my friend. I have to help the both of them..."_

"Are you telling me that you actually want to set him up with her? Zelda, that's not right!"

"_Says who?! I think that Douglas and Samus could work really well together._"

Zelda fell silent and left the Sheikah alone with his thoughts. He wandered the halls, passing by the numerous dorms. He passed a familiar red door marked: **Samus Aran**. He raised his hand, considering knocking, but stopped himself. He shook his head and was about to leave when a familiar voice purred his name.

"Sheik? What are you doing up?" Sheik faced around to see Snake puffing on one of those "smokes" as he called them. He shook his head. "You should be in bed."

"Don't patronize me," Shiek hissed coldly. "Zelda and I were having a private conversation with someone. It's not your business to know who so don't ask."

Snake smirked. "I don't have to ask. I could hear Zelda and that Falcon guy arguing from inside my room with the door closed. How is she doing?"

Sheik narrowed his eyes. "Better than ever."

_Wait, _Sheik thought. _Why am I being so rude? This is the perfect oppurtunity for me to find out more about this man._

"Snake..." Sheik trailed off, cutting himself short.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

Snake was a bit bewildered at the mysterious question. An odd inquiry coming from an odd young man. Snake didn't know why, but he felt compelled to answer the Sheikah honestly.

"Sure...shoot."

Shiek gulped, and mustered up the might to ask: "Have you...Have you ever loved anyone?"

Snake froze. He hadn't expected such an earth shattering question. The soilder felt as though his whole world had just been rocked. Sheik stared, worried. "Are you okay?"

Snake shook his head, the bad memories temporarily out of his head. "Shiek...that's...not a positive topic for me."

"Please tell me, Snake. I need to know."

"...Why?"

"Please Snake..." Sheik sounded desperate now. Snake's brow furrowed. Why was Sheik pleading in such a way to know?

"Listen Snake...and anyone who might be watching us...I know this is kind of sudden and out of the blue...But...you interest me so much...and...I don't know why...but I just want to know more and more about you," The slender young man was trembling now. "I'm sorry. I have to go." And Sheik ran away. He sprinted through the halls of the mansion, blinded by tears. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He could hear Snake calling, but he ignored his shouts and just ran faster and faster. It was all a blur. He didn't understand what was going on within himself. He didn't understand why his heart was beating at a mile a minute. He didn't understand why he had become so nervous talking to Snake. And most of all...he didn't understand why he had just fallen in love with David "Solid Snake" Hayter.

Through his tears, it looked as though the walls around him were melting. The torches laughed and mocked him as he ran by.

_You're no good for anything._

_You are so pathetic._

_Falling in love with another man? Bah, you disgust me._

"Shut _up. _Shut _up. _SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" He blasted through the front doors of the mansion. He gave a cry as he fell down the front steps.

"Uagh!! Unnh. Oof! Oogg..." He put a hand to his now bleeding knee and looked around. He was in the courtyard. A water fountain depicting the original fourteen stood proudly in the center.

He buried his nose in the blood. The coppery smell comforted him in his distress. His mind couldn't help but retrace his steps to Kakariko Village in Hyrule when he was thirteen. It was a day that would haunt him for the rest of his life. A day that would cause him to become cold and rude to everyone around him except Zelda...the princess.


	6. Pieces of the Past

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything represented here except for Sheikeeyah and Kylis, and I do not profit.  
**

**Edit: I fixed the Ocarina/Twilight Princess mixups that occured in the story. Sorry! **

* * *

The sun glistened off of the pristine waters of the puddles that littered the little Hylian village. The just-passed rainstorm had kept the villagers locked away in their homes, sitting calmy by the fire, drinking cocoa and reading stories to the children. But now, as the sun rose on a new day and the sky was clear and blue. The village kids happily rushed free from the tight grip of home and splashed delightedly in the puddles, as the young ones usually do. 

Unfortunately for one child, the day after a storm was not filled with play and happiness. A small Sheikan boy watched, eyes shining, as a young man clothed in green left the village with what looked like a piece of a helmet dangling from his belt. He closed his eyes and smiled. He mouthed the words "the Hylian proverb" and jumped off the sharp rock.

"Sheik? _Sheik_!! Where in goddesses are you?"

The boy rolled his eyes and started back towards his home, where his Sheikan father, Sheikeeyah, called to him. As he strolled through the grasses, he thought of the man who had just left. He had heard from the town gossips that his name was Link and that he was on a journey to dispel the dark twilight that had stretched over the land. It was a far-fetched story, they had claimed, but Zelda had provided a letter, so it must be ture. Sheik knew it was true, it was all part of the prophecy laid out by his ancestors almost a century ago. They had predicted that Hyrule would fall into peril, and that a man in green would wield the Blade of Evil's Bane and smite the evil. He pondered when it would happen. He didn't know which of the light spirits he had revived, aside from Eldin, so it had to be soon. It was something he had not given much thought too, as he was just a child.

"Sheik! There you are! Where have you been? You were to do your chores _20 minutes ago_. How do you expect to serve our princess like that?"

Thirteen year-old Sheik dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "I am sorry Father. I was watching the boy who saved the spirit Eldin and soothed the Goron tribe. I...I admire him."

Sheikeeyah laughed and ruffled Sheik's hair. "Stand up, my son. We can't all be heroes. I'm sure that boy will go to do great things..." Sheikeeyah stopped when he saw his son's disappointed face. "And so will you," he continued, offering his son a sheepish smile; "but for now you must do your chores and hurry to training." His face became grave. "You don't want to be late. You know all too well what happens when you're late."

Sheik nodded. "Yes, Father." He grabbed his wrap and hurried out the door of the family's small country home. As he made his descent down the steep slope that took him to central Kakariko, he carefully positioned his wrap around his face, making sure only his ruby-red eyes were visible. It was a law among the Sheikahs. The Hylains were not to see a Sheikah's face. It was considered a bad omen and there were strict penalities for those who broke the rule. However, after the attack of the shadow beasts, there weren't very many villagers left.

He arrived at the farmhouse of Anju Sarwato. She was always in need of hired help because her Cuccoos were always going loose and she had trouble keeping hold of a farm house by herself. Anju waved when she saw Sheik approaching.

"Good morning Sheik," she cried, wielding a hoe and a smile as bright as the rising sun itself.

Sheik smiled in return. "Good morning Anju. Cuccoos gone loose today?"

Anju frowned. "How did you know? Kylis is off chasing those little scamps. I have to award him with extra pay today. You can collect the eggs once Kylis brings them all back. I believe he only has to get two more. You can start with these eggs here." The farm owner waved her hand towards the six cuccoos Kylis had managed to bring back. He wondered how Anju was always so cheerful.

Sheik absently began walking around the pen, collecting eggs from the squaking cuccoos. But his mind was not on the task. He had felt a lump in his throat form at the very mention of Kylis. Kylis was a Hylian of a ripe sixteen years who also helped Anju around her little farm.He was also the object of Sheik's affections. Whenever Kylis was around, Sheik found trouble speaking, and he blushed whenever he complimented Sheik on his eyes that were 'as red as the ancient Goron's Ruby itself.' Kylis was kind, gentle, and perhaps even more cheerful then Anju. If Sheik ever needed help, Kylis would be the first one there to provide it.

It didn't help Sheik at all that Kylis was a lot to look at. His body rivaled that of even the most built Hylian warriors, in both the chest and arm areas. His body had been tanned a lucious golden brown from the sun's delicate rays. His apperance was the perfect cliche of one of the most attarctive men the village ever known.

He wanted to tell someone how he felt about Kylis. But he that the Sheikah were highly disapproving of Sheik's lifestyle choice. He would most certainly be cast away by his family if they knew. And he knew he couldn't tell Kylis because he would just laugh and spit on him.

"Hey, Sheik! Beautiful day isn't it?"

Sheik whirled around to see none another than Kylis, holding the last cuccoo in his hand. Sheik was about to respond but he noticed that Kylis was sweating and shirtless from running around Kakariko collecting the cuccoos. For a moment, he was lost in the sight of Kylis's beautiful body. So gorgeous...

"Sheik? Sheik! Hellooo!!" The Sheikah snapped back to reality and shook his head absently, his face blushing redder than his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kylis. Were you saying something?"

Kylis gave him a strange look, then shrugged. "Never mind, it's not important I guess...So what are you all lost in thought about?"

Still blushing, Sheik violently swung his head back and forth. "N-no! I-I mean...excuse me, I have to go help Anju with the cows." He whirled around and rushed off, leaving Kylis slouching amazedly in his dust.

"What's with him?" He wanted to know what was wrong. Sheik never usually acted so distant. He wondered what so special about this particular day? Was it the green-garbed man who had just saved their village? Well, whatever it was, the Hylian was determined to help him. Kylis jogged off after Sheik, and he was amazed to discover that he was not heading to Anju's house, but that he ran into the graveyard. The Hylian chased after Sheik as he ducked and dodged through the many tombstones. He hid behind the nearest headstone when Sheik would stop to check if anyone was behind him. He followed Sheik until he reached a headstone simply marked: **Shekasa: Beloved Sheikah Mother and Wife** and a strange symbol that looked like a magnifying glass with an eye below the inscription.

Sheik knelt down, unaware that Kylis was behind him, and began speaking to the tombstone.

"Mother...I'm so sorry. I shamed you and our entire tribe. I've...dishonoured everyone who lives by the law of the Sheikah. I..I'm in love with a man. A man very close to me...and I wan't to tell Father, but...I don't know what he'll think of me. Please help me, Mother. I need your strength."

He was silent for a moment, then he continued. "It's never bothered me this much before...but ever sine that boy left, and all of that stuff about the prophecy. Everything around me is collapsing. And I need at least one thing to be clear in my life before I can move on."

Sheik was quiet again. He took a long _whoosh _of air, and kept on talking. "His name is Kylis, Mother...he is one of the most amazing and beautiful people I have ever met. I didn't mean to fall for him but...he seems so _perfect _in every way that I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Kylis was shocked. so much so that his hands trembled in his pockets. Sheik was...in _love _with him? That explained so much...the blank stares...the way he blushed whenever Kylis complimented him...his unwillingness to talk about his personal life. It was all so clear now. Kylis was about to step out and confront Sheik, but Sheik beat him to it. He rose from his mother's home of incarceration and turned to leave, but not before he saw Kylis step out from behind a nearby headstone. His red eyes widended and his face turned a similar colour with a skin blush.

"K-Kylis! Uhm...How long have you been standing there?"

Kylis sighed. "Long enough." Before Sheik could respond, Kylis raised a hand, silencing him. "Sheik, why didn't you just _tell _me?"

Sheik stared at the dirt floor under him, crushing bugs with his boot, the shame not leaving his eyes and face. "I didn't know what you would think."

Kylis laughed. "Sheik! I'm not your father! You can tell me anything. Why do you keep assuming these things about me?"

Sheik continued to avert his attention to the dirt. His voice grew hard and stony. "What's your point? What are you trying to accomplish with this little speech."

Kylis took a deep breath. "_This_," he said, "is my point."

"What is, Kylis?"

Sheik froze and the sound of Sheikeeyah's voice. "Father! You have been here too?"

Sheikeeyah nodded, brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. "Long enough to see the two of you come running in here." He shook his head sadly, stroking his goatee underneath his wrap. "Sheik, you are a fool. You know I come here every day to lay a fresh bouquet at your mother's grave. If you came here to announce to your dead parent...who is a Sheikah by the way...that you are a filthy faggot, you should have picked a different time."

"_Hey_!" Kylis cried, jumping to Sheik's rescue. "Don't you talk about him like that! What the hell is your problem?"

Sheikeeyah turned to Kylis. "Keep out of this, Hylian. No one asked you to stick around."

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt Sheik like this!"

Sheik's father ignored Kylis and turned his back to the both of them. "Sheik, I am ashamed of you. Falling in love with another man? Bah, you disgust me. You are pathetic. Go to training, you are late. I'll deal with you once you return." Before leaving, the old man dropped the bouquet on Shekasa's tomb, and walked away, not looking back at his ashamed child.

"Sheik..."

"No, Kylis. Please don't make this worse than it already is." And Sheik left Kylis behind, kicking up dust as he walked in his father's footsteps.

* * *

But Sheikeeyah would never get the chance to deal with him. The prophecy foretold by the ancestors of the Kakorikan Sheikah's came true. Zant, the Usurper King of the Twilight, invaded Hyrule and stormed Hyrule Castle. Zelda, who was thought to have been imprisoned, escaped with the help of her nursemaid Impa, who also happened to be of Sheikhan descent. The twilight spread over Hyrule, and the world was thrown into another age of chaos.

* * *

A violent storm had begun just as Sheik left training. Somehow, word had spread through the dojo about Sheik's revelation, and his teacher and classmates spat upon him, calling him "traitor" and "filth." When everyone else had left, Sheik had sat alone in the dojo, crying tears of anguish. Tears of indescribable pain. His heart had been rended in two, though not by the man he was infatuated with. By the man he loved more than anything, his father. He had not expected him to react well. He knew Sheikeeyah took Sheikan law seriously but...it was too much. He looked at the swords hanging on the wall. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Sheik stood up and walked towards the swords. He took one of the wall and held it close to his chest. 

"You will be my salvation. Please, filthy blade, take my filthy soul away..." Sheik wanted to end his life. It was a sudden decision, one he knew he could never regret. His people would be better without him

He pulled the sword away from him and stared ruefully at it. The tip of the deathly end of the weapon looked like a blessing from the goddesses themselves. He stroked it gently.

It was the Sword of Salvation. The Sword of Calmity. A simple blade hanging on the wall in a Sheikah dojo had suddenly become so much more.

But a scream came from outside, interuptting the mission given. It sounded...familiar, yet completely not so at the same time. Sheik looked out the window and saw a violent storm raging outside. He looked at the sword and dropped it, leaving it glowing under the faint torchlight, sitting in the middle of the training room. What was to be Sheik's precious cordial will wait. Wait forever until it tastes the lifegiver of blood.

* * *

When Sheik arrived home, he was almost struck dead at the sight of Impa and Princess Zelda sitting in his family's living room. Impa was an old friend of Sheik's family, and the other Sheikah lived too far up the trails beyond Kakariko Graveyard for the princess's horse to travel. They all looked up when Sheik came in. 

"What's going on?" the bewildered child asked.

"I can't go into too much detail," Sheikeeyah said worriedly, "as we don't have the time. But an evil being named Zant invaded Hyrule Castle and took the entire town over. He is searching for the princess. We need to hide her."

Impa's eyes carried an unreadable expression. "He's after the Triforce of Wisdom."

Sheik's eyes widended to the size of dinner saucers. "What? Our princess is the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Yes, I am." Zelda said. Her eyes were narrowed into angrily slits. Sheik couldn't help but notice the young girl's striking beauty. She had ice blue eyes and pale delicate hands. Strands of her long, brunette hair were tied into the elegant braids she wore. "But that's not important right now! Impa, we have to go back! We have to help Link!!"

Impa shook her head. "No, Zelda, it's too dangerous, we musn't take the risk."

"But Impa! He's carrying the Fused Shadows and the Triforce of Courage! If we don't hurry, Zant will get both of them!"

"Zelda please come down! Link is safe for now. He's searching for _us_. Link is the least of our concerns right now." Impa gazed angrily around the room. "This is no good, he'll comb all of Hyrule looking for our princess. She will not be safe here, or anywhere else."

"Can't we hide her in any of the temples?" Sheikeeyah asked desperately.

"No, Zant has already taken control of all of them. The sages have become completely powerless. He won't be able to awaken them until Zant loses his hold over the the complete Fused Shadow and the Mirror of Twilight!" Impa lamented. "Hyrule is in grave danger. There is no way we can hide her..." Impa cut herself off. "Unless...we take drastic measures."

Zelda's face darkened. "No, Impa. You are not thing what I think you are..."

"Yes, I am. It's the only way. You're ancestor did the exact same thing during the era of the Hero of Time."

Zelda haughtily crossed her arms and pouted like a newborn infant. "Absolutely not! I don't care what she did! I refuse to take over the soul of another."

Impa became infuriated. _"Princess! This is NOT the time to be self-less. You are the leader of Hyrule and carrier of a sacred relic! Do you want to die?! Because whether you like or not, this land cannot afford to lose you!! Do I make myself clear?!" _

Sheik raised his hand. "I will do it."

All three of them fell silent and stared at the boy. "What?" they asked simulatneously.

"I don't exactly know what you are talking about. But if it means I will help the princess, I will do it. I have done something that my people find to be terribly wrong. I have shamed the entire tribe. No one around here needs me."

He knelt to the floor and bowed his head. "Princess Zelda, I offer my body and soul to you."

Sheikeeyah's mouth gaped. "Sheik, no!"

Sheik smiled. "Father, you do not want me anymore. I have shamed all of you. I must do this. Please, do not try to stop me."

"My son, no matter what I said to you today, I'm sorry! This is not a good decision!!"

Sheik's eyes were shining. "I feel as though I have finally found purpose in life. Something that I _must_ do. I want to save my land and everyone in it. Please, Impa, Zelda...do whatever it is you have to."

Zelda looked to her mentor for guidance. Impa sat, thoughtful and silent for a long time. She stood and pulled Zelda out of her chair. "All right," she said affirmatively. "If you are sure this is what you want, then we will use you to shelter the princess."

"Impa," Sheikeeyah moaned. "Please don't do this to him."

"Do not worry," Impa proclaimed soothingly. "Nothing will happen to him. Zelda will simply take refuge in his body, and she will be able to take over his body whenever both of them agree to it. Of course, she will remain in hiding as long as it takes to stop Ganondorf. She will see through Sheik's eyes, share Sheik's mind, and his soul." She faced the young boy. "Sheik, you are very brave to do this. Your land thanks you. But time runs short. Are you ready to do this?"

Sheik nodded. Impa motioned to her princess. "Zelda, take his hand quickly." She obeyed, gently touching Sheik's hand with her own. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Wait a moment," Sheikeeyah interuptted. "Let me do this. My son has so much life left to live. Don't let him throw it away."

Impa shook her head for what seemed to be the hundreth time that evening. "No, Sheik is young. His body is ideal for this task. Please, step back Sheikeeyah." She directed her focus to the two children. "Know this, once this process occurs, it can never be reversed. The two of you will be as one forever. Do you acknowledge this?"

Sheikeeyah followed Impa's instructions and stepped back, feeling helpless. He watched his son and his princess nod solemnly and hold hands and stare into each other's eyes. He closed his own.

_I'm sorry, Sheik_, he thought_. I should have treated you better_.

His eyes opened again as slits just in time to see the Triforce of Wisdom glowing violently on Zelda's hand. Sheikeeyah watched hopelessly as a light surrounded them, and they moved closer and closer together...until it seemed as though they were overlapping each other. Zelda then disappeared completely, and the merge was over.

"I...I can feel her soul within my body."

_"I'm here."_

The door exploded, or at least that's what everyone thought. Two shadow beasts wearing large plates of medal over their faces framed the empty doorway as an imposing, tribal figure stepped into the little Sheikah residence.

He wore a large metal mask with the grotesque addition of a large metal tongue hanging uselessly over the steel chin. Long, black robes with strange, cerulean blue etchings marked into them covered the rest of the figure's body, save for his feet, which were for some reason adourned by wool mocasins.

"Where," hissed the figure angrily. "Is the princesss...?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Impa said defiantely. "We are but humble Sheikah. Leave us be."

"Nonsssenssee..." Zant drew out softly. "You are the protectorssss of the Royal Family. Not only that, but I can ssssenssee the Triforcccce of Courage here. Give her up, now! Or I will kill all of you wretchessss where you sstand..."

_Sheik, I'm giving myself up._

_Princess, no!_

_If he kills you all, he'll have me anyway. I'm taking shape. Tell him where I am, this instant! That's an order as your princess!_

He knew he couldn't refuse that.

Trembling, Sheik stood in front of Impa. His lips quivered as he confessed. "She... she's here."

A bright flash of light marked the return of the princess. She stared hard at the attacker, rage burning in her eyes.

"Zzzzelda," Zant giggled. "You ssshould have sssurrendured when I took over your cassstle. Jusssst like you sssaid you would..."

* * *

In the end, Zant killed Sheikeeyah and Impa, and took Zelda prisoner in Hyrule Castle just as he had before. Link managed to free Hyrule from the Twilight and defeat Zant. Ganondorf had been revealed as the true antagonist of the land, but fell before Link, the Twilight Princess Midna, and the Master Sword, just as he did before the Hero of Time. Midna destroyed the Twilight Mirror, severing the ties between Hyrule and the Twilight. Link saved Hyrule and joined the ranks of those before him as the Hero of Twilight.

No one knew where the younger one had come from. But for some reason he claimed he defeated a Ganondorf as well, and he too weilded the Master Sword, only shorter and with a glowing blade. It was a mystery not even the Triforce of Wisdom could solve.

The group had trouble accepting Ganondorf's prescence at the tournament, but came to accept it as time went on, as he attempted nothing foolish or brash.

The entire time, Sheik never forgot about Kylis. He never saw his first love again. He didn't know what had happened to the beautiful boy from Kakariko. Sheik presumed he had been sent to fight with the Hylian troops during the war...

And here he was, laying in the courtyard of the Smash mansion holding his bleeding knee, recalling all of this painful material from its time in the trunk at the back of his mind. The reason he thought of all of this again was because it was happening again, this time with the gruff soilder Solid Snake. He felt ashamed, after remembering the pain his love for Kylis had caused him. He released that his curiousity for Snake stemmed from love, not simple interest.

Love is pain. It was as simple as that to Sheik. But then...only the twenty-nine of them were here. And they were accepting of Link and Pit, weren't they? They would accept Sheik's life too. He felt as though his mind was a silver sphere covered in black ink, shadowing his resolve and blacking out his true feelings. The sphere represented the constant termoil his mind was going through, never seeing a definite end.

He wondered if this was how Samus Aran felt. He knew of her feelings for the Hero of Time. Did her stomach tie in knots every time she walked past him? Would her eager and curious mind demand to learn Link's secrets, demand his trust, search his whole being for answers of what he felt?

He stood and brushed himself off, chiding himself for his behaviour eariler. The answer was simple. He needed to talk to Samus one-on-one. He needed help, and the huntress didn't know it, but she would be the one to give it. As he prepared to head inside, filled with new resolve, he noticed too dark shadows behind the fountain. He recognized the pointy ears and the sharp beak immeadeatly upon seeing them.

He smiled. "I hope those two kids figure out." Climbing the steps, he muttered "'Night Fox, 'night Falco."


	7. Warrior Code

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters and video games represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and its second parties. **

* * *

"I'm glad you came. I know you've been wanting to talk to me..." 

Falco looked around the coutryard nervously. "Why are we here? It's so dark and imposing."

"There's been so much going on lately, I haven't really had the time to address your feelings. But we're here now. It's dark, we're alone, and there's nothing to stand in your way."

This was not how the surly ace pilot Falco Lombardi had imagined confessing his feelings to his captain.

He had always thought of it as a magical, emotional time. He would say those three dangerous words, they would embrace, he would laugh and respond with that same uttered phrase...but he was acting very strange. Distant, nervous and...

Frightening. The bird had never had to use the awful word to describe him. But there was no way around it. He was frightening. Falco could hardly see him in the dim light of the moon, the black mirror of the fountain cast over him. He was but a beautiful and deadly shadow, gracing the night sky with a lethal silence, that would deafen even those with the strongest ears.

And yet still, Falco was scared. He wondered what his young friend would do? He seemed overwrought with anger and worry. Would his confession only make things worse? Would he lash out? Hurtful names and lucid comments swirled through Lombardi's mind with an intensity reminiscent of a cyclone.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Fox suddenly snapped bitterly. He had risen from his resting place on the edge of the fountain and glowered at him. "I'm not going to stand around out here all night while your beak remains frozen shut and your whole body is trembling in your boots."

Falco's eyes widened. He had witness Fox rude and angry before...but never so bitter. "Fox...what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? I go to all this trouble to get you to come out here to tell some exciting secret--"

"Wait," Falco said, cutting him off, "what do you mean: _all of this trouble_? You're so bitter, what the hell is going on?"

Fox stepped out into the light, away from the fountain, and Falco gasped out loud, having no teeth to bite his tongue.

Fox was a wreck. His red, bloodshot eyes blazed with fury. His pupils were so dialated, he looked as though he'd been staring at the Saurian sun all day. The sleek brown fur Falco had come to fantasize about has dull and ruffled, like a storm of static electricity had hit. His gloves and boots were gone, and his tail was wagging uncontrollably, perfectly matching his bared teeth, that glinted in the pristine light. It seemed as if he were a feral beast, with a new kill lurking nearby.

Falco felt like the kill. He was tongue-tied at the sight of his best friend. He had no idea what to say, expect: "Wha...What happened to you?"

Fox was silent. He and Falco stared each other down. Both were unsure of how long they stood there, feet planted firmly in the grass, eyes locked into each other.

* * *

As the pink light of a sailor's dawn stretched across the courtyard, Fox finally broke the staring contest. He stepped forward, creating a soft _hssshh_ in the vegetation beneath his feet. He reached forward, his angered paw on dead course for Falco's shoulder. With a cry, Falco stepped back anxiously. Fox's paw fell desparingly, its target now unaccquirable. 

"Why do you step away from me? I thought you...felt for me. Wanted to be with me."

The blue bird's break dropped open in amazement. "How...when...who...?" Hundereds of questions precariously formed themselves on the edge of his tongue, but all fell off, too distracted by Fox's sudden revelation to answer.

The captain laughed, with bitter cold in his voice. "I can hear at night. I would walk by your room. Hear your prayers, your hopes, your wishes. And I always ignored them, thinking they would just go away and leave you be, never pondering when and if I would have to act on them."

Falco could feel the fists forming. "You...you son of a...! You mean you have just been toying with me? Messing with my heart and casting me aside, unimportant?"

Captain McCloud shook his head, stepping closer to Falco. "No...you don't understand. It isn't that way anymore. I need you now, Falco." His paws reached for the bird again, causing him to step back further away, fear dominating his facial expression. "Ever since I lost to that little electric rat, I have failed as a warrior. I'm no good for anyone now. Except you, Falco...I want you. I must have you. And you want me..." He was backing his terrified prey against the courtyard wall now.

"N-no..."

"What?"

"I said _NO_! I...did want you Fox. I always did. I love you Fox, and I would have given everything I had to be with you. But...but not like this. Not like this...I don't know what's come over you or how it happened so quickly...You're filling me with a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time: fear." Tears forming in his eyes, Falco dashed sideways along the wall until he reached the door and ran inside, the water streaming down his cheeks.

This wasn't the Fox he knew, the Fox he had come to love. After the loss of his family, his home, he had swore love would never come to pass through his heart and mind. But Falco had put all that aside and tried. Tried his damn hardest to make him see, to make him realize.

But Fox had never noticed, so wrapped up in things: his deceased father, that bitch Krystal, and now the fucking tournament. He had lost to Pikachu and his mind and broken down.

He stopped running and slumped against the wall next to a random bedroom door. He looked up to see it was Fox's. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I feel like such a tool. He just wanted to use me to make himself feel better. He knew all along. All along..." He sat there and kept his face buried in his feathered hands, crying quietly as possible so as not to wake up anyone in the house.

* * *

A stunned Star Fox team captain stood rooted to the ground in the courtyard, the morning sun beginning to cast even bigger shadows across the ground. His hand was still in the air, reaching for an invisible pilot. One who had abandoned him when he needed his support more than anyone ever had. 

Fox's mouth opened slightly, then shut again. He sat there for a while, opening and shutting his mouth like a clam.

This was another twist in his downward spiral into total dispair. It had begun with losing to the rodent. He had felt down, no one around to comfort him. Everyone had focused hard on the arrival of the new ones. Talking to Solid Snake, a fellow soilder, had helped a little, but it was not enough. He had holed himself in his room. With clothes becoming rumpled, fur out of control and loss of sleep, desperation had set in.

He thought Falco would be the answer.

Falco was a coward.

"Or..." he began, looking up to the stars, "maybe it is I who is the coward."

He sank to his knees, causing dark patches of green to form on the light gray pants. And yet still, his hand reached out for an unseen comfort. Comfort he feared would never come.

His downward spiral into despair was began to take a literal meaning. He groaned inwardly and placed and hand to his head. Courtyards, Falco, Samus, Zelda...everyone and everything was spinning around in his head. His sky blue eyes squeezed shut...and he collapsed.

He slept peacefully.

* * *

The sun had risen completely. It was the morning of the second official match of the tournament. Samus Aran was scheduled to compete against Link...Young Link rather. Falco averted his damp and reddened eyes to the ceiling. He was still sitting next to Fox's door, and he had still not come in. He could hear shuffling behind many of the doors, people were getting ready for the day. There was no time for him to waste. He was Falco Lombardi. Tough, confident, and holding a lack of respect for those around him. Not the sappy, pathetic mess that lay collapsed in the hallway. He had an image to maintain. 

Just as he stood up, Roy came out of his bedroom, the Sword of Seals at his side.

"Hey, Falco. What are you doing out here?" he asked, eyeing the short bird quizzically. He must have noticed the birds shifty eyes, becaue he added: "Is something wrong?"

"No...Not at all! I was just heading down to breakfast. Pfft, what do you think I am, some kind of wuss?"

Roy shook his head defensively. "Well, I've heard you come up with better names but...if you're sure you're all right, then I'll see you downstairs." He gave an innocent wave and started off, casting a worried glance over his shoulder as he walked.

Falco turned and walked calmly down the opposite way, back in the direction of the courtyard. He figured Fox would be gone and he could be alone there. After checking to asure himself that Roy was gone, he sprinted along the hallway and top speed, cursing himself for lacking the speed that Fox proudly had, as he nearly tripped over Meta Knight.

The newcomer looked Falco over up and down as Falco brushed himself off and blew a feather out of his eye. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, my boy?"

Falco narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Don't call me 'my boy!' I'm not your play-thing. And it's none of your damn business where I'm _off _to."

Meta Knight just shrugged. "I can see this is not the time. But if you were heading towards the courtyard, it would interest you to know that Fox is out there, and he's passed out. I had just come in to get some help. Where's Mario?"

"No!!"

Meta Knight raised an unseen eyebrow behind his mask. "I'm sorry?"

"No uh...what I meant to say was...Why get Mario? I'll help you bring Fox to his room. I'm sure he's just tired. No need to get anyone _else _involved. I'm glad you found me...I think. Come on!"

As Falco took off again, with a look of determination set in his expression, Meta Knight stared after him, shrugged his shoulders again and gave chase.

_This is going to make some huge waves._ Meta Knight couldn't help but think this as he and Falco sprinted to the yard.

* * *

Falco had managed to convince Meta Knight to avoid making contact with anyone while catering to Fox, they had made it to his room. Falco pushed the door open, relieved to find it wasn't locked. The duo gently rested Fox on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. 

Meta Knight reached under his mask and wiped his brow, then whirled to face Falco angrily. "Would you be so kind," he began, his voice ragged with contempt, "as to tell me why we had to _throw him in the GARBAGE DISPOSAL _and _then fish him out_ afterwards when Mewtwo floated by!?"

"It's a long story. It just amazes me he didn't wake up through it all."

"_That's _because he's passed out. Sleep deprivation I might say. What do we do now?"

"_You _are going to go down to breakfast and then go to the match and act as though nothing is wrong. If people are asking about Fox and I, just tell them we slept in."

Meta Knight frowned. "I don't want to lie to them. On Pop Star it's extremely dishonourable for a warrior to lie."

Falco clasped his wings together. "_Please_ Meta Knight! It's only a half-lie. I've never begged for anything in my life. _Ever. _But he's important to me in a way you'll never understand. I'll stay with him. Just _please _tell them everything's all right. _Please?!_"

Meta Knight thoughtfully rested his chin in his hands, glancing from Fox, sleeping in his bed and Falco, still holding his hands together and giving him one of the most desperate looks he'd ever seen. He was not entirely sure what was going on between the two. But Falco's eyes were lucid with determination, a look that promoted sincerity.

He bit the hook. "Fine, I'll cover for you." He started out the door, then turned around and smiled. "If this were a story, there'd be _a lot _of italics, Mr. Drama Queen."

Falco laughed. "Don't I know it." He was silent for a moment, then returned Meta Knight's smile. "Hey...thanks a lot."

Meta Knight nodded curtly. "It had better be worth it. If there's something you as a couple have to sort out, do it quickly. The match won't last forever."


	8. Out of Her Shell

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters and video games represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and its second parties. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some explicit content. Reader discretion is advised. This chapter is not one for the light-hearted. Rating is officially changed to R.**

* * *

Link was just strapping his weapons to his back when a loud knock came on the green door. 

"Come in!!" Link yelled angrily, fussing with the buckle on his belt that wrapped around the waist of his black tunic.

Link walked in, minus a couple of feet. He smiled weakly. "Troubles with the belt again? Troubles with...Pit, perhaps?" When he was a kid, Link was known for a sharp, dry wit that always got him into trouble.

Now? Well he was the smooth, effeminate type that led the females to gossip about who was 'the man' in 'Plink.'

"Grah..urgh!? Not..any..._more_!" With a sharp _click_, the buckle finally snapped into place. He grinned at his younger counterpart. "Morning Y.L. Ready for your big match against Samus today?"

Young Link stared at the ground sheepishly and began crunching his boot into the carpet. "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm really nervous about the match. Samus is kinda scary. Know what I mean? I'm afraid she'll...you know...beat the shit out of me."

Link bore his gaze on the smaller one sternly. "Watch your mouth kid!"

"Sorry, Mom." Young Link laughed and ducked to avoid a pillow Link chucked at him.

"What are you so nervous about, though? You're a **Link**!" he said proudly, huffing out his chest and resting his fists defiantly at his sides. "You can beat anyone, even Samus!"

Y.L. chuckled lightly and pointed accusingly at his older half. "Might I remind you that _you _lost to that very same person in the finals match of the _last_ tournament?" Link's chest deflated instantly and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Well," he said, doing his best to be encouraging, "there's nothing stopping you from winning!!" He placed his hands on...his...own...self's -- he wasn't always sure how to put it -- shoulders. "My mistakes don't have to hurt or hinder you in any way! Come on, we should go get some food. You're gonna need the energy."

Young Link's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean."

Smiling, Link snatched his cap and ruffled his hair, leading to a frantic chase down the hallway all the way to the dining room.

* * *

Samus examined the hand she'd been beating the wall with. A couple of her fingers were still bent strangely, and one looked like a hardened noodle, but she could still flex it, the blood was gone, and it was her arm cannon hand, so there wasn't much to worry about. 

She slid out of bed and shivered at how cold it was. Rubbing her hands against her arms for some warmth, she turned down the temperature on the air conditioner. The Hunter first reached into the dresser next to her sleep quarters and pulled out her "Zero Suit." Specifically, a blue skin-tight suit that served as her "undercoating" for if anything ever happened to her Varia Suit. This had come in handy on Zebes when she was shot down by Weavel and those other bastard pirates, leaving her no choice but to work through the Pirate mother-ship with nothing but the jumpsuit and a weak little gun known as the Paralyzer.

Since the incident on Planet Zebes, she had added some new abilities to the gun so it would be more useful in combat. With the press of a button and flick of a switch...and certain other complicated functions one has to be extremely intelligent to comprehend...she could transform the gun into a long laser whip that could easily strike opponents from a long distance, unlike the short range beam of the gun. It also served as a more powerful weapon alternative.

Additionally, she had added moderate cloaking abilities to the device and its holster. This meant she could put the gun away and it would become completely transparent, which gave her the unfair advantage of the element of surprise against all of her foes.

After she completed struggling with the extremely tight suit, she strolled over to the desk she wrote on and grabbed a small **_S_** emblem with a yellow lightning bold behind it from the lower compartment. She pressed the button on the center of the device and closed her eyes as she felt her body become encased in metal. Her damaged hand became invisible as it was covered with her powerful arm cannon. She placed her helmet over her head and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Why do I always wear the suit around this place? People know what I look like..." she murmured to herself. But she knew why. She felt insecure. And the recent happenings of the past couple days didn't make her feel any better. Pained eyes behind the visor turned to a target on the wall.

_Pow! Pow! Pow!_ sounds filled the room as Samus fired at the target to ensure it was functioning properly. Those pained eyes narrowed as she mouthed the words "_dispicable creature_." It was as if she were firing at another mirror. But it wasn't a mirror. It was more like a negative instant photo. Samus stared at her counterpart, completely lifeless. Her paper arm cannon was prepped for combat. That awful fist of hers was balled and her knees were bent defensively. Samus switched to her deadly plasma beam and fired at the image again, burning a large hole directly in the enemy's helmet, seemingly decapitating her. She liked to practice on her evil doppleganger whenever she had the chance. She despised Dark Samus and all of the trouble she had been put through.

She remembered it all. Destroying Metroid Prime. That would-be encounter within the rubble of Zebes after Samus herself brutally wounded Weavel. Chasing her around all of planet Aether, spreading disaster and corruption everywhere.

The final, grotesque battle. As the two volleyed back and forth, Dark Samus weakened considerably, allowing her true-self -- a raw being made solely of Phazon -- to show through the deteriorating Phazon Suit she wore. Presumably, she was dead, but as Samus was flying away from Aether, the Luminoth same once again, she could've sworn she saw particles of Phazon float into the starosphere, but she chided herself for that. She was sure she was just seeing things, visions brought on by her constant relationship with Phazon.

She put these bothersome thoughts aside and left the room. The mighty Hunter would need energy for her battle with Young Link. She will not lose, not after all she's been through.

* * *

Outside, pristine red roses unfurled their beautiful new petals, representing a newborn. One who has wonderful potential to display to a cold, expectant world. 

But for one rose in the center of this particular batch, that potential will never be realized.

A poisonous hand reaches down and plucks the defenseless piece of vegetation from its resting place in the soil. As this abomination cradles the flower in its fingertips, its ruby-red petals underwent a corrupted metamorphosis. Blue, like a massive tsunami, washes over the red, and venomous spores protrude from its evil roots.

* * *

At breakfast, no one seemed to be particularly interested in the disappearance of Fox and Falco. No one except Meta Knight, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf and Bowser. 

Meta Knight, of course, was to lie to the public about their absence. His eyes shifted back and forth, hoping no one noticed that two were missing from the dining table.

Luigi and Dr. Mario in particular, were anxious rather than nervous, as they had an ongoing bet with Ganondorf and Bowser. Ever since Fox and Falco arrived here at the tournament together, they argued like husband and wife. So what did they bet on? Well, the answer is rather obvious.

Ganondorf sneered. "Hah, they are so together."

Bowser punched him in the shoulder. "Do you know how schoolgirl-ish you sound right now. '_Hah, they are so together.'" _Bowser laughed in his high, mocking voice as Ganondorf fumed as his fist glowed with purple energy.

"Wanna run that last bit by me again, dragon?"

"Settle your raging hormones boys. You're not impressing anyone here," Zelda said calmly, blowing on a scrambled egg before shoveling it into her mouth.

Link had stepped within the range of the conversation just in time, and slipped between Pit and the princess, who was receiving dirty looks across the table from the vermin.

"Hey Zelda! What's up with you today? You're so...collected. That's unusual."

"Never you mind, Link. I had a rough night. Can't say the same for you can we? How was your sex with Pit??" The question caused those nearest them to turn their heads. Ironically, Pit was absorbed in a conversation with Marth and failed to notice that Link had turned a heavy shade of deep crimson.

"W-Whuh...we never...sex..." Link just stared at the eggs on his plate and Zelda smiled triumphantly.

"That's one for me and ziltch for you!" She stared eating again as Sheik's voice entered her mind.

"_Well, that wasn't very polite now was it Your Highness?_"

_He was asking for it, _Zelda thought back to him. _You and I both had strange encounters last night and I was not in the mood to tolerate his nonsense._

Sheik must've given up in defeat, because he didn't respond, and Zelda thought again, just to spite him: _That's one for me and ziltch for you!_

* * *

As Samus Aran sat down to a waiting plate of scrambled eggs, she was oblivious to the Philantrophy solider staring wide-eyed at her. Much to her irritation, he stuck out a hand for an introduction. Grumpily, she turned to face him. 

"I--" but Snake cut her off before she could even began to form an intelligible phrase.

"David 'Solid Snake' Hayter. I don't believe we've met before. Are you that Captain Falcon guy?"

Were they in a cartoon, someone would've noticed 3 gray trails of steam rising out of Samus's head as she seethed at the man who had just called her Falcon.

"Let's get two things straight: One; I am Samus Aran, two; who the hell do you think you are just coming 'round here and chatting me up like we're best friends? And three: I am a _woman_." To emphasize her point, she removed her helmet, letting her ponytailed golden locks tumble down her shoulders.

Snake blushed slightly, though not so much as Link had nervously. "Sorry, _Miss _Aran. Are we well met?"

Samus shrugged the large shoulder-pads on her suit that had earned her somewhat of a reputation. "Whatever floats your boat Mac."

As she continued eating, he thought; _It's Snake. God, what a bitch._

* * *

Fans filled the stadium and screamed louder possibly than they had even the previous match. The Pokemon Stadium materialized in front of the Smashers in their special box seats floating above the arena. 

"Quite a nice view from up here," Wario commented, staring hungrily at the fans. "I bet I could perform my famous Wario Waft right now on all these fuckers." His statement contracted a glare from Mario and a sigh from Peach.

"Some things never change," she muttered truthfully, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, down on the field, a hush fell over the crowd as two platforms appeared surrounded by those familiar bright, shining lights on either side of the stage. The cheering was loud and rowdy again as Young Link and Samus Aran stepped off their respective starting positions.

Young Link looked nervous, his grip on the "other" Master Sword light and wobbly, as if he were going to drop it and run at any second. His shield hand faired no better, looking as though he were afraid the Hero's Shield would explode in a flurry of a million splinters right there in his hand. The bow, his arrows, the boomerang, and his trusty bombs were all strapped securely on his belt, ready for any action that needed to be taken.

There was no need for the obnoxious and over-dramatic announcer, who was eerily silent and let the giant screen behind the competitors integrated directly into the environment speak for itself.

**Combatants: Young Link, Samus Aran  
Battle Locale: Kanto - Pokemon Stadium  
Match Type: Stock  
Stock Lives: 1  
**  
Another hush captured the crowd as they stared at the fighters, both of who were unsure if the match had begun.

"WELCOME BACK TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!!" the obnoxious announcer screamed. "Today's match is gonna be INTENSE!! They have a mere one life to take each other down! Doesn't that sound like great fun?!" Men, women, and children alike leaped from the chairs, hooting and hollering, promising themselves sore throats in the morning.

Samus wished desperately they would shut up. The cut without mercy into her concentration. And, like she had told herself before, everything there were saying was stupid and pointless. All that mattered was the task ahead.

"All that matters is the task ahead," she grumbled. "Everything they are saying is stupid and pointless."

"So much for missing out on that annoyingly obnoxious announcer," Pit lamented with an inward groan.

"On the LEFT folks, is Samus Aran! Metroid/Space Pirate/Ing/Phazon exterminator extraordinaire!! This young woman has eliminated numerous alien threats across the galaxy and she will surely take down this not-so-alien threat her today! Give her a _hand _folks!!"

After she waved nonchalantly to the screaming fans, the announcer turned his attention to the trembling boy in green.

"On the RIGHT, is Young Link, who coincedentally has the same name as the big one!! The legends call this one the Hero of Winds" this comment elicited light giggles from kids in the audience. "He, helped destroy the threat of the evil Ganondorf from taking complete over the Triforce and restoring an evil rule over a slumbering kingdom!! Truly amazing, fine audience."

They applauded loudly in reply, while Ganondorf grumbled from up in his seat.

Zelda's ears perked up to the sound of the door opening behind them, and she turned to see Captain Falcon walk in. Arms and legs still covered in his homemade bandages, he gave Zelda a little wave and sat in the back. She turned back to the match, fairly pleased with herself. No one paid the two any mind.

"A one-life stock match?" Link asked worriedly. "That is pretty intense. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine. He is you after all."

"READY...?" The crowd waited, the suspense causing some of their teeth to chatter.

"GO!!"

* * *

Samus didn't move. She waited. Sure enough, Young Link made the first move. He dashed towards her, small sword drawn. Without warning, Samus whipped her arm cannon out in front of her and fired a high-powered missile. 

The boy was caught completely off-guard. The missile hit him square in the chest and he flew backward. Samus leaped, her time was now. As she approached the boy struggling to get up off the ground. She stuck out her foot and delivered a downward kick as hard as she could, burying his tiny nose into the asphalt.

The audience leaped out of their seats and cheered wildly at Samus's sneaky play. But things were far from over. Young Link jumped up, sword still drawn, whipped out his boomerang and flung at Samus. She smirked.

"Amateur, even when he was little." Samus quickly curled into the tiny Morph Ball and the boomerang soared over her head. She rolled towards him and planted a bomb at his feet.

"Ungh!" the blast from the bomb sent Link flying backwards. Terror filled the boy's wide eyes as he saw the blackness below the arena coming to meet him. Desperately, he turned to face the stage and fired his hookshot as a last resort. He was close enough that the hook caught on to the edge of the stadium, allowing him to climb back up.

"Tougher, than I thought," she said. As the little boy hoisted himself onto the stage, Samus looked up and noticed a glowing ball floating on the platform above her head. The rocket thrusters in her boots propelled her through and on top. As soon as she grabbed it, the crowd began another rousing cheer.

"Oh my GOD!" screeched the announcer. "Samus Aran has just grabbed the fabled SMASH BALL!"

Samus was confused. "What in the hell is a Smash B--" she was cut off by an immense energy that began to fill her. She cried out as a fiery orange light surrounded her and, as if it was operating on his own, her arm cannon suddenly spread as though she had fired a missile. Long strips of metal pulled it back as if peeling a sticker. A tiny beam of light appeared directly in the center of the gaping hole and only began to grow bigger and bigger, expanding even beyond the size of her Charge Beam.

Young Link saw his chance. He bounded towards the woman and unleashed an arrow at her. Standing on the platform directly across from her. He fired arrow upon arrow at his opponent.

"Why isn't it working?!" he cried in frustration. His jaw dropped as each of his projectiles bounced off of her like they were gumballs.

The laser continued only larger, until Samus was lost in the bright light. "I understand now," she said with a grin.

She pressed her trigger.

The Zero Laser blast Young Link with such ferocity his weapons clattered to the ground. There was nowhere for him, the blast was so massive it encompassed the entire stage, leaving the audience blinded. He felt suspended in midair by the laser itself. His damage ratio climbed higher and higher. It shot from 50 to 200 in no time flat. Osculating waves and flashing lights overpowered his vision. The laser finally faded and Young Link dropped to the ground, panting and smoking from the pain encountered. He waited for the crowd's wild cheering, but it didn't come. Opening one eye carefully, and examined the bleachers. Even his fellow contestants were completely dumbfounded, and all of their gazes were focused on Samus.

At first he thought the were surprised at the awesome power of her attack, but when he turned to look at her, he fell as silent as the rest of them.

They were not staring because of the Zero Laser's power, no matter how awesome it was. Everyone was staring at Samus herself. Her exposed, cold blue eyes dashed from Young Link, the audience, at the box where her friends were. It was only until she looked herself that she screamed.

"Aiieeee!!" she bellowed. "What the hell happened?!" Her Varia Suit lay in a pile around her, even her helmet and arm cannon. She was completely exposed. She tried to cover herself, but it was too late. Her eyes grew misty with tears, good friends of hers she had become all too familiar with. The Hunter felt as though she was not covered by the blue Zero Suit. She felt completely naked. As though everyone could see all of her true emotions and pain by a simple loss of her Varia Suit.

Young Link was unaware of her pain and he took advantage of the moment. He whipped his boomerang at her again, which hit her in the head. Surprised by the blow, Samus lost her balance and fell off the little platform. She hit the ground with a _smack_! Opening her eyes, she saw Link falling towards her in the same fashion she had earlier. Except of course, the threateningly sharp blade of the Master Sword was on a crash course for her gut.

_No time for pain_, she thought. _I can cry about this later. I must act know._ She kicked her feet into the air and flipped backwards, just in time for the Hylian boy to have his sword embedded in the ground. She wasted no more time. She pulled the Paralyzer from its cloaked holster and aimed it for his head. She charged her shot and fired. The beam was right on course. His damaged climbed to 215... and he was completely stunned. A faint pink glow covered him and his mouth was bent and twisted and his eyes were narrowed in rage as he attempted to pull his sword out.

The effect wouldn't last forever. Samus quickly pressed a button, flipped a switch, and performed a series of complicated functions that one would have to be extremely intelligent to figure out, and a long pink energy whipped unfurled from the compartment of the weapon.

Colour began to reappear in the boys cheeks as the effect of the gun wore off slightly. Samus _swished_ the whip and wrapped it around his neck. She lifted him in the air and threw him off the side of the stage. He was in no shape to do anything about it.

* * *

"This game's winner is...Samus!!" The crowd was in ecstasy. They waved and cheered as loud and noticeably as they could. 

And for the first time in quite a while, Samus smiled.

She loved the feeling that came with a victory. All worry about her Varia Suit had vanished completely as she smiled triumphantly, just allowing herself to take in the moment. As the Stadium fizzled into the nothingness and the screaming fans were gone, she and Young Link were greeted by their friends.

"Wow, Samus! You did so great! And I simply adore that outfit! You should were it more often!" Peach gushed.

"I'm sorry you didn't win, Toony," Link said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The young Link was too upset to grumble about the annoying nickname he'd been given.

"It was very exciting," commented Snake. "That girl's got some moves, with and without that big, bulky suit thingy."

Meta Knight nodded in agreement "She is an honourable opponent. I cannot wait to face her."

Ganondorf laughed and shook Samus's hand rigorously, much to her surprise. "Nice job, woman," he said. "That little twerp didn't stand a chance."

Link shot him a dirty look from across the room, where his younger half was being comforted by Ness, Nana, Popo, and Pichu.

"Pichu, pi, PI!!"

"Don't worry about her? Who needs this dumb tournament anyway?"

"Simple for you to proclaim. You're still in it."

"We're here for you buddy," Nana and Popo said in unison, something they did often.

* * *

As the adults celebrated with champagne and appetizers in the lounge, Samus stood off to one side, still wearing the Zero Suit and twirling the fizzy liquid around in its glass. She could feel him approaching her. She _knew _he would. 

_What do I do now? _she thought rigorously, searching desperately around the room. _I have no one to escape too...I can't just run away, these people are here to congratulate me. Oh, he's going to bitch me out for shooting him, I know he will._

"Hey, Samus. I, uh...enjoyed watching your match." He cast a momentary glance over at Zelda, who was talking to Link. She winked to indicate he was doing well. After turning back to Samus he said, "Listen...do you want to take a walk?"


	9. Everyone Knows Nothing

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: All characters and video games represented in this story are owned by Nintendo and its second parties. **

* * *

Falco gently stroked the fur on Fox's cheek. He understood what was wrong with him now. He was feeling lost and confused. He felt as though he had failed as a warrior. 

But most importantly, he hadn't gotten any sleep. Sleep deprivation tends to make people a little crazy. But that wasn't important. He wasn't going to leave. He would sit by his friend's side until all was clear, and nothing would stand in his way.

Maybe...just maybe, once he woke up, he would have come to his sentence and would tell Falco he loved him...in a sane, not-crazy way. Don't sane and not-crazy mean the same thing?

But what if he only said because he wasn't right in the head? What if he really didn't have any feelings for Falco and he would wake up and ask what happened? If he did that, Falco knew, he would say "nothing, you were just dreaming," and everything would go on as if the incident hadn't occured. He told himself he wasn't going to do that, but deep down he knew he would. It was inevitable.

"Samus...ass-whooping..."

"Didn't see it coming..."

"Win...again?"

"No...last time...not a chance..."

"You never know..."

"New smash..."

"Seriously?!"

The jumble of distant voices indicated that Samus and Young Link's match was completed. Falco wondered if Meta-Knight had been able to hold them off. He glanced down at his sleeping friend, studying the way his chest rose and fell as he took, deep shallow breaths. Fox's biceps rippled underneath the rumpled jacket he wore. His tail flicked about gracefully. Clearly he was having a good dream.

"I wonder if I'm in it..."

Falco's fantasy was interrupted by a rude and abrupt knock on Fox's door.

_Bang! Bang! _"Fox, Falco, you two in there?! You missed the match!" _Dammit, Ness_, Falco thought bitterly. Unfortunately, the ace pilot wasn't given time to consider if she should answer or not, as Ness, followed by Nana, Popo, and Link (Falco did a double-take. Nope, it's Young Link), burst through the door.

"I _knew _I'd find you in h- Hey! What's wrong with Fox?" Popo cried, pointing an accusing finger at the bird. "What did you do?"

Falco rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered. "Relax, short-shit. He's just sleeping. Get out of here."

Popo pouted grumpily at the name _short-shit_, but he followed the other children out of the room. Falco waited until their hushed voices faded, then turned his attentions to Fox.

"Listen to me, old friend. I'm going to have to go, or the others will start to wonder. I know you're in there, so if you can here me, just listen." He took a deep breath. Conscious or not, the time was now. "I love you, Fox. I've loved you a long time. Over the years, I have always done my best to hide it. Tried to make it look like I didn't care about you. Like I didn't give a damn what happened between us. I was always supposed to be 'Falco Lombardi, The Lone Ranger.' So I hid my feelings away from everyone to keep up that persona. Krystal always knew, but she never said anything. I thought that the knowledge would destroy our friendship forever. And I would rather have you as a friend then not have you at all." Falco could feel his eyes watering with tears as he poured out his confession. "But so many things have happened between you and I, that's impossible for me not to care. Hell, I can't even remember the exact moment I decided my heart belonged to you, but I did. And I'm glad I did, because I probably would've gone nuts if-."

The room started to spin. Why was it doing that? And why did he feel a strange joy inside that he had never felt before? It took the bird a moment to realize that the love of his life had pressed his fury lips against his own sharp beak. The contrast was strange, but it was amazing at the same time. Falco could feel Fox's arms snaking around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss that they shared. Fox's tongue probed the recesses of Falco's closed beak, begging entrance. Lombardi was only two happy to oblige, and for a few blissful moments, there was no such thing as Fox and Falco.

_So that's why the room got so spinny._

As they pulled away from each other, Falco stared down at his friend, now his lover. Fox gave him a toothy grin, and a blush filled Falco's feathered cheeks. "How long were you awake?" he asked sheepishly.

"About long enough ot hear you say, 'get out of here.'"

"How do you feel...? You were acting a little...um..."

"How do I feel?" Fox reached up and stroked Falco's cheek. "I feel like I'm in love."

In spite of himself, Falco laughed. "That was unbelievably cheesy." They leaned close to one other. "But I loved hearing it anyway."

* * *

Two bounty hunters, who were the farthest things apart from each other, crept away from the celebration and down one of the mansion's endless torchlit hallways. Samus recalled this being the same hallway that she bumped into a half-naked Link. A faint rosy pink coloured her cheeks at the memory, and she smiled astutely. 

"What are you blushing about?"

That reminded her of her less than desirable travelling companion. Her expression reformed into one of distaste, and turned her attentions towards him.

"We're walking, like you wanted. So talk, Falcon. I don't have all day."

"Jesus, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"Well if you didn't get the message when I shot you in the arm with missiles, I'll tell you again: I don't like you, Douglas."

"Didn't see that one coming," he replied sarcastically, and gave his eyes a roll to sugarcoat it. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Are you gonna listen to me or not?"

Samus returned Falcon's roll of the eyes and reached up and began fiddling with her ponytail. "That depends what you're going to say," she responded casually, as she pulled out the elastic. Falcon had to remind himself not to stare as she let her hair fall freely around her shoulders.

The F-Zero pilot gave his head a shake and took a deep breath. "Listen Aran, you know I like you. You know I like you a lot. Hell, maybe I even love you, I'm not entirely sure of that yet."

The Huntress stared, absent-minded, at the ceiling.

"Love. L-O-V-E," she muttered, quietly.

The captain waited for her to continue.

It was a long time before she did, keeping her gaze locked on the roof. She twiddled a loose strand of hair around in her unarmored finger. "As you can tell, I'm not quite used to having my armor off all the time."

"That's completely-," her companion began.

"Shut up, and let me finish. You see, having my armor off. Having people be able to see me. Wondering what everyone thinks of me. It's taught me something."

"What's that?" he wondered aloud. A pointed glare from Samus told him to keep his mouth closed.

"It's taught me that having temper tantrums over silly things, like some idiot pilot who calls himself a bounty hunter falling in love with me, is completely foolish. It's more than foolish, as a matter of fact. It's _childish."_

Falcon opened his mouth to interject when she said 'some idiot pilot who calls himself a bounty hunter,' but let it fall shut again as she continued.

"And the fact that you have the audacity to say you _love _me makes me want to laugh my ass off. Know why? Because I seriously doubt you have any idea what love is!"

The idiot pilot's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, and like _you _do," he retorted angrily.

Samus raised an eyebrow, surprised he had the guts to respond to that. However, she remained silent.

Her silence only served to piss him off even more. _That's it. I've taken enough abuse from her. No more._

"_You see?! That's exactly IT!_" he suddenly yelled. Surprised, Samus actually took a step back.

"I've done some bad things, Samus. Some bad fucking things. But you know what? I've changed. And no matter how hard I try to make you see that, maybe make you see me as a friend, you spit in my face!! _You say I don't know what love is?! I do know?! I DO!!_"

"Really?!" Samus cried, her own rage starting to boil. "And how do you figure that?!"

"Shut the _fuck _up, and maybe I'll tell you!"

Samus's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me you _fucking bitch_. I said shut the _fuck _up!"

"Wha...?" She was at a loss for words. Never before had Falcon had the nerve to stand up to her. And now he was calling her _names_. She was feeling...hurt? Yes, hurt. It was rare that hurt came along and stabbed her in the back. She took a step back. Falcon was becoming blurred in her vision. She realized her eyes were filling with tears. The Hunter started to turn away, but Falcon's voice stopped her.

"NO! Don't you _dare _walk away. I'm not finished with you!"

She nearly choked on her own words as she spoke. "Finish."

"Obliged," he said sharply. He removed his helmet delicately and placed it under his arm. "You know what love is? Love is when you try your damnedest to make the person who hates you most turn around and give you a smile once in a while. Love is when you keep coming back even after you're knocked down by rejection for the fifth time. Love is when--."

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!! AAGGGHHH!" _The woman was sobbing now. She slumped to the ground, her tears flowing freely through the tiny spaces in her hands that covered her bloodshot eyes. They formed strange, abstract patterns on the ground beneath her as she screamed. "THAT'S JUST IT! YOU WON'T FUCKING QUIT!! OVER AND OVER, you run around the house whining and bitching about how I don't love you."

She looked up at him, and the captain swore he could see bright orange flames burning in the perfect blue spheres. She had never been this angry in her life, and Captain Douglas Jay Falcon was about to get the brunt of it. And he knew it, because all at once she stopped crying, and spoke her next words, calm and collected.

"Do you want to know why I don't love you? Why I won't acknowledge you?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation, his voice trembling with fear and anticipation. "I want to know."

"Because you treated me worse than a pile of metroid shit. And the one person who was there to comfort me during the first tournament stole my heart away, and I don't know if I'll ever get it back."

"Who?" He felt like his stomach was about to burst. It was time he knew who had taken his love away.

"Link."

* * *

Silence. Complete silence. 

He couldn't hear his own breathing. The fire's in the torches stopped hissing. Frilly woolen carpet's made no sound as armored feet walked away, dragging across the delicate fabric. Still the remained quiet as the second person that evening to drop on his knees did so. There wasn't a sound to be heard as her hand struck him point-blank in the face. Not a sound to be heard as she stood up and walked away, determination set in her soft features.

"If you didn't love him, would you love me?"

Several hours later Captain Falcon realized Samus was gone.

"If you didn't love him, would you love me?"

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and asked the unseen Hero of Time this question. The heroine pressed a button and her armor vanished. The game of cat-and-mouse would end tonight.

* * *


	10. Betrayal and Consumation

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediums represented in this story, and I do not profit. **

* * *

Link was alone tonight. 

Pit was out training with Meta-Knight. Zelda was chatting with Snake. He could see his younger self playing outside his window with the other kids out in the courtyard.

He was absorbed in a book he'd found in the mansion's enormous library. He was only one chapter in and was already deeply engrossed in the story. He lay tangled in his green bed-covers, his tunic and cap hanging in the wardrobe a few feet away. The book was in one hand, and the other kept his head propped up. He smiled as he turned the pages. Reading was a simple joy he had come to adore after an exciting or stressful time, and he was grateful for every minute of it.

_"Look at that," Klaus said, and pointed toward the figure. It was drawing closer, and the children could see a few details. It was about the size of an adult, except its head was tall, and rather square._

_"What do you think it is?" Violet asked. _

_"I don't know," Klaus said, squinting at it, "but it seems to be moving right towards us."_

Reading was interrupted by a knock at his door. With a sigh, Link dropped the novel in his lap and yelled "Come in!!"

Samus stepped in and immeadiately closed the door behind her. One hand was held timidly behind her back and the other rested gently on her thigh. She had a shy, yet somehow fiendish glare in her eyes, and she began a swift advance to Link's bedside.

The hero raised an eyebrow, a little weirded out by her sudden movements. "Hi, Samus? How are you tonight?" he tried wistfully, even going so far as to offer her a bright smile. She said nothing, only stood beside his bed and stared down at him.

Link could feel himself starting to sweat uncomfortably over her fierce glare. She still had not responded to his greeting, and whatever she held behind her back crinkled somewhat menacingly. He also noted that she was out of her Power Suit and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

The Hero of Twilight decided to try again. "Samus?" he asked, if a bit nervously.

Link bit his tongue to avoid sighing in relief when she finally answered: "Link, how are you feeling tonight?"

"Erm...okay, if a little bit uncomfortable," he admitted honestly.

"I see. Well, I need to know something. Something important." She pulled the mysterious object out from behind her back.

"What the hell?" Link cried, sitting up straight.

It was a condom. He instinctively covered his bare chest with the green garments he had wrapped himself in snug to read.

"Samus, what in goddesses do you need tha--?!" She silenced him and answered his question all at once by planting a fierce kiss on his lips. Alarm bells rang frantically in his mind. _No, no!! Why is she doing this? She's taking this whole crush thing way too far! What do I do? _

Time to ponder such questions was running short. The blonde's tongue was probing his lips, begging for entry. Link began to struggle, finally finding his hands. He used his powerful arms to shove the woman off of him.

Or at least, that's what he thought he was doing. It took the hero a moment to register that she was holding his arms against the mattress. A wave of stupified panic washed over him and he thrashed desperately, but she had a vice grip, and Link was completely powerless.

With a muffled mmfmm, Link managed to pull his face away from Samus's and he gave her a worthless glare. "Samus! You are taking this way too far!! I love Pit and that's n-not going to change! Please, please stop this!"

"Link, I know this a bit abrupt. You probably haven't even fully adjusted to this sudden development. I know I didn't give you any notice of this particular event in time at all but...not everyone here is completely accepting of this thing you have with Pit. Don't you think you'd be happier with a woman...? A woman like me?"

Squirming, Link resisted to urge to spit in his captor's face. "I don't care what people think about us! Pit is my soul mate and I'll be damned if anyone's going to change that!!"

Too bad Pit hadn't walked in before he said that. Instead, the angel chose to step into his love's room when the bounty huntress decided to press her lips to his again and reach for the garments that the Hero could no longer cover himself with.

The wine bottle crashed to the floor and a light tinkle echoed throughout the room as Link's bare chest was in the midst of being attacked by an uninvited pair of hungry lips.

Link didn't even have time to scream as sandaled feet tore down the hallway and the tears of a broken-hearted Pit splashed against the carpeted hallway.

The betrayed angel angrily chucked the velvet blue box against the wall. It landed with a soft thunk on the carpeted floor.

"No..." he moaned. He was vaguely aware that she was sobbing. "He betrayed me. I can't believe...he would do that to me. Link...you told me you loved me. So many times."

"P...it!!" He could hear Link's muffled screams flying down the hall, but Pit chose to ignore them. Still sobbing, he picked up the box of the ground and started towards his room.

After rounding the corner, Palutena's messenger stopped short. He turned to face the direction from whence he came, and screamed as loud as he could: "FUCK YOU!!"

* * *

Link could hear his boyfriend's obscene shout from his room, but he was too busy trying to force the woman off of him to really comprehend it. 

"Get OFF!" he cried.

"Please," Samus replied, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Don't make this any harder for either of us than it needs to be. You have to give this chance."

"What chance??" Link inquired, still struggling forcefully against Samus, but her vice grip remained strong.

"The chance to show you how much I really love you!"

The hero's arms fell flat against the mattress and his chest stopped heaving. "What?"

"Didn't you know? How much I really do care about you?" Her hands slowly released Link's wrists, and an all too familiar forlorn look crept into her expression. Link had considered bolting as soon as he felt her grip weakening, but seeing her torn face, he changed his mind. He gently shoved Samus off, the Hunter making no move to resist. He sat on his knees directly facing her.

"Samus..."

"I always thought I was out of your league. But I always had this tiny hope inside me. It burned like the embers of a fire trying to stay alive during a winter storm."

Link reached for a top piece to his tunic and waited for her to continue.

"I never knew about you and Pit, although I suppose I should have seen the signs," she added with a bitter laugh.

Link pulled the blue garment over his head and kept silent.

"Whenever our friends would talk about the two of you, I always thought they were fooling around. You know, teasing."

He waited.

"Then I saw him come out of your room that day, and I was hit by the awful truth..."

The bounty hunter fell silent for a moment. It was an awkward silence.

She opened her mouth again, as if she had more to say, but clamped her jaw shut again.

Link spoke quietly. "What else?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Well, to top things off, I've been pestered by that worm Falcon lately. Seems he's hopelessly crushing on me." She touched her chin and stared at the roof thoughtfully. "Now that I stop and think about it, it's not unlike the same way I am crushing on you."

At that point, her companion tried to interject, to tell that she was right, it was just a crush.

"But between us it was different. You were always so kind to me, even when nobody else was. You always had this bright, gorgeous smile every morning, and that always got me through my day. I know it now, I fell in love you. It was, nor will it ever be, just a crush."

"You're so much better than him, Link."

"Samus, listen to me. As flattering as this is--"

"I'm not done. Let me finish." The reprimanded hero fell silent once again. "You know what it means to love someone. So do I. That's something we have in common. Douglas is just someone who wants what he wants only because it's there to want. He has no tact."

Link listened patiently as his friend roamed the list of acts perpetrated by the captain, all in the name of his supposed 'love' for her. "He keeps telling me he knows what love is and I don't," she continued hastily. "But he's wrong..."

When she stopped for a breath, Link took his chance to interject. "Can I talk now? Is that okay?"

The bounty huntress gave her love a questioning look.

"Thank you," Link said. The swordsman took a moment to gather his thoughts, than began slowly. "I don't think you're giving Jay enough credit, Samus."

"What on K-2L would make you think something like that?"

"Because you and he have a lot more in common than you think?"

Icy fire burned in the angered woman's bright blue orbs. "Did you just say I'm like him?!"

Link raised his hands defensively. "Hold on. Before you fly off your horse. Let me finish."

Even in her anger, Samus could help but stop and wonder what in the galaxies a horse was.

"You both need to know something. A very important lesson about love. And no one can ever truly love without knowing this one little detail."

Samus Aran visibly leaned forward and anticipated what was going to come next. Something she didn't know about love? As ridiculous an idea it was, she knew she would benefit from hearing it.

_Here goes_, Link thought. He took a deep breath, and continued his lecture. "When you love someone...I mean really love someone. You want what's best for them. You want them to be happy, even if their happiness doesn't involve you. Samus, this what I desperately need you to understand. Pit and I are happy together. It doesn't matter what society thinks about us being together. Our love for each other is the only thing that matters."

She froze up as the man of her dreams planted a gentle peck on her left cheek. He smiled as he watched the confused girl rub the spot where she had been kissed.

"I treasure you dearly as a friend. Nothing is ever going to make me feel differently. But...if you really loved me, then you would accept that Pit and I are happy together, and you would be happy for me."

Samus looked up, and her blue eyes locked in an intense gaze into his own.

Both were silent.

The staring contest was quickly broken as the man's eyes filled with tears.

"And Samus...your actions tonight may have cost me my happiness."

At that comment, she pictured the angel-boy running from the room, crying and screaming.

"But, Link...That doesn't have to be a bad thing. You can start anew...with me?"

Link shook his head and dried his eyes, but not before a lone tear drifted gently down his soft cheek. "No."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, and just hung there, shocked at his firmness.

"It doesn't work that way. How can I start anew with you, when I don't feel this way about you."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll ask you." She reached out and gently held his hand in her own. He twitched slightly, but made no move to pull away.

The lovesick woman lifted his hand off of his clothed lap and slowly brought into the air, until her gloved hands were clasped around his, suspended in mid-air. She took one hand, leaving the other firmly gripping the elven man's, and reached towards her Zero Suit.

Link's eyes widened in horror as she reached around to her back and began to pull down the zipper of the skintight suit. Not all the way. Just a tad.

Enough for her to slowly pull the rubbery material down until her left breast was exposed.

The Hero of the Twilight felt as though he had been turned to stone. He couldn't take his eyes of the sudden exposure. Link remained frozen in place and she guided his hand through the air until it rested gently on her warm flesh.

She stared into his eyes, completely unfazed at his hand on her body. With steadfast determination, she formed the question, calmly, and desperately.

"Please," she begged. Her eyes shone. Time itself seemed to stop for the both of them.

Don't answer her, Link thought frantically. Don't do anything. If you ignore it, it will go away.

"Please, Link."

* * *

_I have to find Pit_, the frantic blond thought. He nearly flew through the mansion's brightly lit halls, with the sobs of a rejected heart fading behind him. He refused to call. Link knew that if he tried, his voice would come out hoarse and raspy. So he screamed silently as dashed towards Pit's room. 

His angel wasn't in his room.

Or the dining room.

Or the sitting room.

Or any of the mansion's 87 rooms.

Outside, he thought suddenly. I haven't checked outside.

Many people, including a very confused Zelda, asked him what was wrong as he passed them by through the night. Did he respond to any of them?

No, he did not.

All the man cared about was finding the one whom he loved and hoping that he would give Link a chance to explain things. Then they could talk, hug, and everyone would be all right.

But that was just hoping.

Busting through the courtyard doors, Link nearly tripped over his own feet and crashed down the stairs. It was windy out, and his hair blew in his eyes persistently. He wasn't wearing his cap.

Brushing the hair away from his eyes, he listened to the wind. The gentle whistles of the breeze were accompanied by an unfamiliar rustle rustle.

"...Pit?" Link called nervously. He had been right before; his voice was cracked and uneven. The blond could hear the name of his love being carried away by the gusts.

"I'm here," came the reluctant reply. Link looked up and saw Pit sitting on top of the statue. The one that depicted the twenty-five Melee participants standing proudly clustered together. At the front and center stood Samus, displaying the medal with an unreadable expression behind the green visor.

_Now's not the time to be thinking about her_, his mind chided him. He nodded absently, quietly pondering how he was going to get on top of the statue.

"Well, aren't you going to say something after I caught you cheating on me?" the angel snapped, a vicious tone edged in his voice.

_Maybe I'd best be staying down here_.

"Uhmm...where are the children?" Link blundered stupidly.

"They went inside. Is that it? Are we done here?" Pit gracefully glided off of the Melee Memorial and folded back his wings. He started to brush past Link, making sure his left wing crudely scraped his face.

"Pit, wait," Link said.

"So you actually want to talk to me now? After I'm trying to get away from you? Because you're disgusting, and horrible, and a liar, and--"

"If you're finished, I would like to talk now," Link cut in. The brunette fell silent, and waited for Link to grovel.

"If you think I'm going to beg, and plead for you to forgive me, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to grovel."

Pit's eyes narrowed in anger and he whirled around to face the indignant cheater. "Well you should be, after what you put me through tonight."

His blond hair swished around him in the night breeze as he shook his head. "No, I'm not groveling because it's not what you think!"

Pit made a big show of rolling his angry brown eyes. "Oh, stars. I was waiting for that one. It's not what you think," he spat. "Give me a break."

"Samus came into my room, and she kissed me. She claimed she was in love with me. That's all there is to it. It's no fault of mine."

Blatantly ignoring the testimony given to him, Palutena's angel changed the subject. "Hey, Link. Wanna hear a funny story?"

"Why not?" asked Link darkly. "After all, I am trying to save our relationship. But what the hell, let's hear a funny story."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Anyway, I wasn't training with Meta-Knight today. Isn't that funny?"

Link raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It is pretty funny. Do go on."

"With pleasure," he retorted. "What I was doing, was taking a inter-dimensional portal to the realm of Hyrule."

"Pit, this is ridiculous, I'm trying to keep us together!! I don't want to lose y--"

"I was having a conversation with your princess the other day," Pit continued obliviously. "I was telling her much I loved you, and how, we'd been seeing each other for three months now, and I wanted to give you something special."

The elven man's qualms were silenced, now genuinely interested in where this was going.

"She.." he cut himself off with a tiny choking noise in his throat, and Link could tell he was beginning to cry. "She told me about these jewel called a 'crystal nothing,' that you can only get in H-Hyrule," he went on, the tears beginning to drop to the windswept ground. "Zelda explained to me that a crystal nothing is something you give to the one who means the most to you. The one who you share a special connection with." Pit turned away and stared at the huge building they resided in. "A special connection I thought you and I had with each other."

The listener could feel his knees buckling, and he cautiously made his way over to the angel, who was now sobbing. Gently, he rested a hand on his love's shoulder. "Pit...I want you to know--"

Pit coldly shrugged his hands off and took two tiny steps away. Slowly, he whirled about again to face the man he loved. His eyes were turning a shade of apple red, making it look as though they were trembling. Silent, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the velvet blue box and stepped back towards the one he had just rejected.

Whenever he looked at the man whom he thought had betrayed him, he felt as though the chilly winds outside were inside of him, blowing the shreds of his broken heart around inside of him. And he finally began to cry.

Sobbing, Pit held the blue box out to Link, eyes shut tight, with the sobs racking his body.

"J-Just...hic...t-take it."

Apprehensively, Link reached and took the box from Pit, who withdrew his arms around his shaking body as he continued to cry.

With a little creak, the box opened, and inside was the most gorgeous object Link had ever seen.

It was a bracelet. The string was black, finely woven rope just big enough to slide around his wrist. The rocks that adorned it were breathtaking gold spheres. Perfectly round, and not a scratch or dent to be seen. Even in the darkness of the night, the spheres shone magnificently. Engraved in the rocks were the letters T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R.

There was no mistaking it. These were crystal nothings, Hyrule's greatest form of affection. He remembered when Rusl gave his wife a necklace made of the precious stones back in Ordon Village. It had been just after Colin was born. The tiny village had gathered at their home to witness the miracle of life. It was there that Rusl had presnted her with the necklace, which had read: All For You.

Now, Link couldn't believe he was actually receiving these.

"T-These," Pit continued, still lost in tears "m-mean a...lot to y-your people. I-I wanted to s-show you hh-ow much you meant...hic to me...Link, f-for the past th-three months and two fucking d-days, y-you have been everything I...I e-ever wanted in my life."

The box clutched tightly in his hand, Link took a step toward his love, but Pit took a step back.

"W-when I s-aw you w-with her...i-it f-felt like Palutena...herself...h-had shot me with a g-golden arrow...Like b-betrayal in it's darkest form..." At the close of his analogy, the heartbroken boy sunk to the ground, the wind blowing his tear-streaked locks about.

"No!" Link cried. He caught the love of his life as he touched down to the ground. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and the two sobbed together, their tears mixing and blowing away, splashing against the courtyard statue. "Pit, I want you t-t-to know, that I would never, ever in my life, try to h-hurt you. I l-love you way too much."

"You...you swear?"

"On the life of my own princess. Pit, I love you. And...this is the best thing I've ever received from anyone."

"Don't...don't ever leave me. Please. It would just kill me."

* * *

The wind carried with it a new sound that evening. Among the whistles of the gusts and the rustling of hair and clothing, it carried the jubilant sounds of a love that would never, ever be defeated. Not by a confused woman, or even by a dark, evil figure lurking in the shadows of the nearby memorial... 


	11. Something Blue

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediums represented in this story, and I do not profit.**

* * *

"...so then, with a big-ass _BOOM!_ from my rocket launcher, Metal Gear RAY was completely destroyed!" Snake finished proudly, flashing his companion a big smile. 

Zelda bit her tongue to stifle a yawn. She was only here because of Sheik, and now she had to listen to these incredibly boring stories about the completely absurd things he'd claimed he'd done.

_I certainly hope you're interested in what this guy's saying Sheik, because he's putting me to sleep_.

_Just give it time, _came his reply_. I'm gathering more information about him from these accounts than you might think_.

_You better be. Now remind me again why you can't just talk to him yourself about this stuff?!_

_Because he's interested in_ you.

_He is not! Besides, I'm not into him that way. I like him as a friend_.

_If you don't notice that he likes you as_ more _than a friend, then you are the dumbest princess ever to rule Hyrule_.

"Zelda? Oi, Earth to Zelda!!"

His grating voice drew her out of her silent conversation with her counterpart. Silently fuming, she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just...thinking about...uh...some things."

"What kind of things? Do you want to...I dunno...talk about them?"

_Dammit. Think quickly, Zel. Don't blow this for me_.

"It's kind of you to offer," she said through clenched teeth, "but it's kind of a girl thing."

She could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't buying it for a second.

"I...you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you!" she cried with a triumphant smile. Snake looked slightly offended.

"I"m putting my nose to the grindstone. I'm not lettin' up on you."

The princess knew she needed a simple question to steer the conversation away from herself, but she was drawing a total blank. Sheik fumed inside her head.

_Zelda!!_

"Buzz off, will you?!" Snake arched an eyebrow at Zelda's outburst. A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry...I was talking to Sheik. He can get pretty annoying, pretty quickly." _Wait, a minute...Sheik! That's it._

"Hey Snake --" she began.

"David," he corrected her.

"Right, David...sorry. Can I ask you something?"

The FOXHOUND agent was intrigued. "Shoot," he replied.

"Have you ever...liked someone?"

He bit his tongue to resist chuckling at her absent remark. "Of course I have. I like everyone here...except for that Wario fellow. He rubs me the wrong way." _Though I wish you would rub the right way_, he added silently.

"Not like _that_! Faeroe, you're dumb. I meant..._like _like someone?"

Her correction caught him off guard. He hadn't expected the converation to take this kind of turn. He hoped the expression on his face wasn't as hopeful as he felt. The blonde girl was eyeing him suspiciously, awaiting the response she hoped to the goddesses wasn't coming.

_Where are you going with this, Princess?_

_Shut up, and listen! You want to know this stuff don't you_? Her indignant retort left the Sheikah silent. _That's what I thought_.

"Of course I do...I mean, I _have_. But I don't--" the soldier was tumbling over his own words now. _Shit, get yourself out of this one Hayter_. "--not now. Never. Um-- why do you ask?" He could feel the fiery red blush clouding his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? Mei-Ling never had this effect on him. But this Zelda...she was different. He briefly wondered if he would physically melt if she touched him.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Zelda said, hiding the smirk that she could feel creeping into her throat, threatening to expose her and Sheik. "Now...say you _did_. What do you think you would say to that person if they were - oh I don't know - sitting right across from you?"

David "Solid Snake" Hayter was officially in panic mode. The poor man hadn't been this terrified since he was running from Russian mercenaries on that damned tanker. He was sitting right across from her. She was sitting right across from him! Was she implying what he hoped to the dear fucking Lord she was implying? Snake could feel that tongue-tied feeling coming around again.

"I must say, Princess Zelda, that's a rather...personal question, wouldn't you agree?" _That's talented, genius. Act all regal and formal. That should throw off guard. No wait, dammit! She's a fucking PRINCESS!!!_

"You've asked more than your fair share of personal questions, have you not?" _Damn, she's _good.

"Point taken. If the person I _supposedly _had a thing for was sitting directly across from them I would probably say...nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Sure. I would probably be tripping over my own words like a confused baby deer!" He laughed to give himself that false sense of security and calmness.

She chose that moment to dive in for the kill. "Kind of like what you were doing just a few minutes ago?"

Hyrule's Princess had officially backed America's savior into the corner, and she knew it full well. The damned beads of sweat formed and hovered dangerously at the sneaky serpent's brow.

"W-what are you talking about? I wasn't...doing...that. Why would...I because you know...it's not like I have...you know...a thing for _you_."

With a light chuckle Zelda accusingly pointed a finger at him. "You're doing it agaaainn," she sang.

"No I'm not!!" he shouted louder than he had truly intended.

"But you know. Maybe your right," she stroked her chin commically, "maybe you don't like me. Maybe you like..._She_ik?"

_Zelda!! What in Din's name are you doing?! Don't do that!_

Ignoring him, she smiled evilly at her friend, who was now visibly sweating. "That's ludacris Zelda. I'm not down with the sausage or anything.."

The princess nearly fell out of her chair as the tears streaked down her laughing face. He couldn't help but admire the way her sunlight blonde hair splayed evenly across blush blue carpet. "Down with the sausage?!"

"It's a term American's like to use...but that's not the point! I like _you,_ not him!" Reflexively, a hand flew to his mouth. "Shhiiiit."

Rigor mortis must have striken the blonde right there, because she literally froze in the position she was in, legs thrashing wildly through the air with a pink high-heeled show dangling on her left big toe.

Sheik could've cut the silence with a bread knife, he thought as he overtook the princess's body. His long blue-clothed legs fluttered gently to the ground, and he stood up shakily. Had Zelda had a face at that very moment, she would've been red as a cherry tomato. The princess deftly chose to remain completely silent.

Sheik's ruby-red eyes sliced through the thick air and bore into Snake's deep brown ones. The stare was enough to convince Snake to break the silence.

"Sheik...what the hell was that all about? Something you want to say?" He flinched furiously when a hand flew in the air, but it was only to remove the turban covering the youth's mouth.

"I..." he trailed off shortly as it occured to him he had no idea what to say.

One could see the gears turning in the soldier's brain. With a light _dinging! _noise (or maybe he imagined that), it hit him. "Hey! Answer me! Do you _like _like me?"

The Sheikah boy's silence was all the confirmation he needed. "Zelda! Come back! I want to talk to you about this!" Snake didn't register at the moment that he was yelling at Sheik's forhead. He cast his eyes downward to Sheik himself. "Make her come back!"

"I can't," Sheik said forlornly, staring at his boots. "She has to want to switch on her own account."

Another thick, awkward silence permeated the still air. Neither man, nor woman spoke as gazes were cast at all forms of furniture and belongings around the small dormitory.

David Hayter didn't take rejection easily. Be it combat rejection, or even romantic rejection, he couldn't stand it. Anyone who knew him knew he was a man of revenge. Revenge is a dish best served cold, he'd once heard. And how right had that person been. Revenge in it's purest and most evil form took quick shape in the still-turning gears in an agitated brain.

He was thinking irrationally he knew. Snake fully understood that what he was about to do would stir a shitload of controversy and cause a mass blowout. But he would not let what just happened get away running. The man knew exactly what he needed, and it was needed right then.

"Sheik," he said quietly. The ashamed boy, a flush of his own forming, looked up at the man he decided he liked.

"Please get out of my room." A barely inaudible _click_! was heard as he pulled the matching blue door open.

Without any form of argument, his blue boots scratched the rug as he stepped into the hallway. The _slam_! that he expected was quick to follow, but the completely unwarranted gruff voice took him by surprise.

"Show me to your room," he whispered.

* * *

Not even bothering to turn around for the scruffy man would see the red flush on his face, Sheik led him through about 3 different hallways until the stopped in front of the room he shared with his princess. A key was produced from the folds of the turban and the two stepped inside. 

Sheikah faced soldier and the former tried to formulate some sort of pathetic apology.

But it seemed it was unneccesary. Any form of sentence that he might've even considered blurting out was lost when Snake pressed his lips against his own. The kiss was rough, yet inviting, and somewhat ticklish.

_I'm dreaming_, was all he could think. _I'm dremaingdreamingdreamingdreaming justdreamingdreamingdreaming._

_Then we're both having the same dream_ came Zelda's harsh voice. _Because I'm seeing exactly the same thing._

_What do I do?! _his mind screamed as he felt a hungry tongue probing his lips.

_Whatever you want... You are taking the heat away from me. Thanks a lot! _ and she was gone.

_NO!! Don't leave me like this--. _

"You okay?" Watering brown eyes inspected the petrified boy with concern.

"No! I'm not! What the _fuck _are you doing?!"

"I _thought _I was kissing you," he smirked.

"Well why? You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about Zelda! So why then?" The boy's voice had reached an unnaturally high pitch. Panic does that to many people, even Sheikahs.

"Please don't take this away. I want you Sheik. I've wanted you for a long time. I lied and I'm sorry. I only pretended to like Zelda to get closer to you!" He felt terrible, because he knew he was spinning a lie even as he spoke of lying. But it was the only way he was going to get his payback. David Hayter didn't lose to anyone. Especially not blondes.

_Is he serious??_ cried Zelda, who had conviently chosen that moment to occupy her friend's mind space.

As if he had heard her, David froze up. Would he really have sex with a man just to prove a point to Zelda? It seemed drastic, and quite frankly, kind of silly.

"I have to go," he said suddenly. Without even glancing backwards at the bewildered man, he dashed out the door.

"Wait! Wait..." Sheik poked his head out of his bedroom door, but he was gone. Damn, he ran fast.

* * *

"Okay, that was soo stupid of me. What a whirlwind of stupidness I just put myself through," the FOXHOUND agent chasted himself. He had been thinking brashly. It had just all happened so...quickly. 

It dawned on him he'd kissed another man. "What the fuck was that about?!"

He paced the room, swimming through his own thoughts. It wasn't helping that he had a major craving for marijuana to settle the confusion. He really didn't know if the tournament had rules about smoking pot, and he didn't really care. Hell, nobody here probably even knew what marijuana was.

Then it was decided. The only way to deal with confusion was to smoke as much dope as he could get his hands on. He flung open his closet door and dove for his bag.

Shaving cream, breathalizers, shotguns, tranquillizer darts, sleeping pills, toothpaste, electric toothbrushes, photographs, secret documents, flypaper, sneaking suits, camoflauge devices, journals, dirty magazines, utility belts, assorted dead animals, and black felt flew out of the carrier before he pulled out a small clear plastic baggie with a leafy green lump inside. Anyone else in the mansion would have wondered what it was, but to Snake, it was medicine.

Within a few minutes, he had a long, thin object in his lap similar in appearance to a cigarette. He smirked happily at the strong odour rising from it. Standing up, he flung his window open and sparked it.

_That's it. Forget about everything. That's right...enjoy the bliss...Nothing outside of you is important right now...People are stupid. _Oh, how he loved that comforting voice that came with smoking weed.

He did not however, like the cough. With a rough exhale from a hit on breath too large, he hacked hopelessly out of the window as large amounts of spit cascaded to the grass in the courtyard below.

"Fuck, I love getting high!" He giggled almost uncontrollably as he whipped the end of the duhbe into the yard.

The abomination in the yard was not pleased when it was struck with the still burning green.

She rose from her haunches and gave an almighty roar into the bright night sky.

At the sound of the screech, he nearly fell out of the window with shock and what he was witnessing. He paled as the creature raised the weapon attatched to her arm.

"Samus...I think maybe I've had a little too much gonja...Why are you blue? And...shit...you're not pointing that thing at me are you?

* * *

"Everyone, meet Ike, Lucas, Dedede, and Sonic." The veterans clapped and stood up to welcome the four. They wandered the room, shaking hands and sipping champagne. 

"Maaaaaannnn," Pit said. "We -_hic_- never seem to run out of this stuff." He turned to his lover, whose shoulder he happened to hanging limply off of. "Why aren't you drunk baby? We are in _love_! You -_hic_- should be haffing fun!"

Link just shook his head, in tune to the rolling of his eyes.

"Heere! Haff sum. Is only fair you -_hic_- know!"

"No thanks," the blond replied darkly. "I have to stay sober to make sure you don't get yourself stabbed. HIC!" He gave the fake hiccup dramatically, startling the angel, who hit the carpeted ground with a heavy _THUD_!

After reattatching himself to the Hero, he snorted haughtily. "Haaahhh-HAH! Very funny, you...you sexy thing you! What do you say _-hic- _we _-hic-_ _get out of here?!" _He tried to his this last part seductively in his boyfriend's ear, but he'd had too much drink to even come close to sounding sexy.

"No. Let's go meet people." Dragging Pit along behind him, Link approached a blue-haired man toting a golden sword. This was Ike, and he had a none-too-pleased scowl on his usually soft features.

"H...hi," Link said, struggling with his words due to the heavy weight on his shoulders. "I"m L-Link. Nice to meet -- Pit! Don't..._Don't..._aww dammit."

Without introducing himself, the man scoffed at the winged-man hanging off the swordsman, inches away from falling face-first into his own bile. "Who's that?" he inquired in a deep, booming voice.

"This is Pit," Link replied, hoisting him off the ground. "My boyfriend," he added. "My...alcoholic boyfriend."

The man narrowed his eyes viciously, and without warning, swished his cape over his shoulder and walked away briskly from the two, carelessly tossing the name 'Ike' back to them.

Bewildered, Link stared after him. What was that about? Had he said something wrong? He assumed he should ask these questions later and get his lover to bed.

* * *

A short blond boy no older than ten leaned near the windows, watching the adults mingle and drink. Weren't there any other kids around here? 

"...Have we met before?"

Started, Lucas whirled to face the speaker. He was surprised to see that the youth was almost identical in appearance to him, save for his short black hair and the baseball cap. The backpack he always wore hung loosely on his back.

"I don't think so... I'm Lucas from Tazmilly Village in the Nowhere Islands, if that helps."

His companion beamed. "So I DO know you. I'm Ness; Onett in Eagleland. I met you when I was fighting the Giygas, remember?"

Lucas's eyes widened dramatically. "Ness! Wow, no way! You're in this tournament too?"

"Third year! How did you get in?"

"I know PSI too! You see, after I encountered you, I had a little adventure of my own!"

"Really? You know PSI? How about PK Thunder?"

"Yup!"

The two boys began exchanging attack tips such as PK Flash, PK Freeze, and PK Fire, as two old enemies had a staring contest across the room.

Kirby wore an agitated expression with narrowed eyes and a miniscule fist in the air as he stared down Dedede, the one who had selfishly proclaimed himself king of Dream Land. The water fowl wore an equally upset expression, while Meta Knight stood between the two of them, shaking his head wistfully.

The blue hedgehog had been hoping to relate to the furry yellow mice before him, but he groaned in exsasperation as Pikachu and Pichu squealed in an unintelligble language.

"Don't bother," a foreboding voice interjected. The two mouse Pokemon gave Mewtwo and irritated glare and stalked off.

"Thanks," Sonic said sheepishly.

"Not a problem. I'm Mewtwo." He stuck out what Sonic thought to be a paw, or maybe it was hand, he couldn't tell. But he shook it anyway. This 'Mewtwo' had a strong grip. He was very strong and determined. Sonic couldn't help but blush.

"_Samus?! _What the_ fuck _Samus_?!!!"_

His scream rang through the crowded room and everyone fell completely silent. The bounty huntress in question, who was talking to Young Link, looked around the room and caught the bewildered stares of the people in the rooom. Her cheeks burned when she caught Link's eye, as he was giving her a look that clearly said: _what did you do now?_

_"_What did I do, now?" she repeated the unspoken question. She pressed a button on her Zero Suit and the red and orange armor consumed her as it usually did. After firmly adjusting her helmet on her head, she cocked her arm cannon in a threatening position and said, "Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

As Samus dashed out of the room, the silent onlookers glanced at each other nervously, unsure of what to do. After a few moments of silence, Link handed his unconscious boyfriend to Marth. "Watch him for me will you?"

Marth just nodded.

Link drew his Master Sword and Hylian Sheild and headed out of the room after him. The smashers began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She causes so much trouble around here..."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

"I think we should go after them," Marth said worriedly, Pit's sleeping head in his lap. 

It had been an hour since the duo left, and though most of the smashers had returned to their rooms, writing the incident off as a minor dispute, Marth, Pit, Young Link, Mario, Lucas and Ness remained.

"Marth's right. This is taking longer than it should," Young Link agreed, standing up. "What if they're in trouble?"

"We shouldn't-a do anything unless-a we know there is an issue," Mario interjected sternly.

"I can help," Lucas said calmly. "Ness, I need your help."

"You know it," Ness nodded. Everyone looked on in bemusement as Lucas and Ness stood in front of each other.

"Take my hands," Lucas instructed.

Ness giggled. "Sorry, Lucas. I'm not into you that way!"

"I'm serious," Lucas said sternly. "My hands. Now!"

In all seriousness, Ness took his hands and the blond closed his eyes. "Just follow my lead...PK Cognition!!"

"PK Cognition..." Ness repeated uncertainly.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the onlookers watched in amazement as a tiny red ball floated into the air from their clasped palms. At Lucas's urging, the two concentrated all the PSI energy they had on making the ball rise.

Pit was awakened by the explosion of light that was so fierce, it knocked the magicians to the floor.

"Ugh..." Pit groaned. "My head...it aches."

"Did you see that, Lucas?!" Ness cried excitedly. "How did you learn to do that?"

"If you saw what I saw, then I don't have time to explain it." He turned to the others. "Somebody go get Zelda and Meta-Knight. We're going to need their help!"

"Need their help for _what_?" Pit asked, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Link and Samus are in trouble," he said flatly. "Marth, wait!"

The prince of Altea, who had gone to fetch Meta-Knight and the princess, stopped and raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Get Fox and Falco too. We need them. I don't care if they're fucking each other senseless, get them out of Falco's room."

Mario's eyes widened. "Such-a language from a little boy like-a yourself."

"If you haven't noticed by the fact I'm giving you all orders, I'm very mature. We have to get to the courtyard now!!"

"If he's in trouble, I'm there." Pit was gone before anyone else could stand up, the furious flapping of wings fading into the distance.


	12. What Will Become of Us?

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediums represented in this story, and I do not profit.**

* * *

The Hatchling. The Huntress. The Ice Queen. The Defender. 

The Home wrecker?

She knew that she shouldn't't have done the things that she had done to Link, to Pit, to Douglas. Samus knew deep down in her heart that none of them had deserved the treatment she had provided for them. No amount of apologizing would have made anything right.

And she swore to fucking God, she had no idea what she had done this time. She really hadn't.

All she knew was that in the ever-so-beloved courtyard, someone was screaming her name.

And he didn't sound too pleased.

_WHIZ...THUD!_

Samus stopped dead in her tracks and stared apprehensively at the arrow that had magically appeared in front of her.

Or had it?

Without turning around, she addressed her assailant. "Look Link, I don't know what's wrong or what I did. But it sounds serious, so we can either stand here and argue or we can go see what's wrong. The choice is yours."

The woman held back a smirk as she heard a defeated sigh. He knew she was right. Link lowered his shield and sheathed the Master Sword.

"Let's hurry."

The newly-formed duo dashed for the doors, with the hero stopping to pluck his ammunition from the carpet.

Taking no chances, the bounty hunter's heavy artillery busted the doors down.

Link was going to yell at her, but he was cut short by the wreckage before them.

"What the...?"

"Fuck."

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

The words were muffled against his feathers. He chuckled.

"What was that for?"

Fox raised his nose from Falco's naked chest. "I've caused you so much pain. And it's only because of how stupid I've been. All obsessive over winning this stupid tournament." Fox burrowed his nose in Falco's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Falco replied sharply.

Fox gazed up at the one he loved, his eyes glazed with fresh tears. He knew this would happen. Falco would realize what an idiot he had been and abandon him. Throw him away like garbage. He was useless. He was--

"Can I kiss you?"

"I...I..." Fox was speechless. The lupine mouth hung almost lifelessly as he stared into the other's eyes.

His co-pilot took that as yes and pressed his makeshift lips against the snout. Tears trailed down his furry face and lubricated the gentle touch of love. Falco loved the taste of salt mixed with Fox's tongue. He loved him.

As they pulled away, Fox choked slightly on a tiny sob.

The ace pilot touched his cheeked lightly, as he'd developed a habit of doing. "What's wrong, Fox? Am I a bad kisser?"

Fox McCloud cracked a sad smile. "No...it's just...I was scared you were going to abandon me after you realized what an ass I've been."

The feathered warrior looked genuinely stunned. Without warning, he crushed his love in a tight hug. "Fox...you're just overreacting. It's OK. I love you. I...I swear it."

Fox's face lit up in earnest and he clung tightly to him, breathing deeply the scent of feathers and sweat as they embraced.

It all ended too soon for Falco as he suddenly was struck blind.

Deathly blind. He was surrounded by nothing. His wings slipped away from love as his new dark world spun about him.

"Falco? _Falco?!_"

"Falco...help...courtyard...hurry...please hurry..."

His eyes snapped open. Fox was leaning over him, an expression of panic about him. "Falco, what happened? Are you all right?"

That voice... which voice... the second one.

"It was Zelda. We have to hurry to the courtyard now!"

* * *

Marth and Meta-Knight were panting heavily and sweating as they arrived at Zelda's door. The princess in question bowled them over as she rushed through before even having the chance to knock. 

She cursed loudly. "What the hell, you guys?"

Speaking was difficult with his mouth trapped beneath Hyrule's heel, but Meta-Knight still managed to struggle out the words: "Link is in trouble. We have to -uragaford- GO!"

"Why do you think I was in such a panic?! I already know. I could sense it."

Marth stood up and brushed himself off. "We should go."

"No time. Grab my hands."

The two men obeyed. As Zelda closed her eyes and the magic green ribbons wrapped around them, she whispered, "_Please Faeroe, protect Link until I can get there_."

* * *

"Samm...Samus," Snake cried. His blood caused him to choke vehemently on his own words as it trickled down his chin. 

Red was no strange colour to him. It meant death. It meant domination. It meant evil. There were many ways the mercenary thought he would die.

Being shot by one of four female contestants at a fighting tournament was not one of them.

The shadow loomed over him. Promise of an end to end all ends was ending...

Shit.

He was moments away from death and he was tongue-tied by some stupid riddle.

She was bending over, bending her knees and stretching her free arm. Horrible, fragile noises filled the night air, reminiscent of the cracking of a branch, or the breaking of a bone. A rancid stench of decay filled his nostrils as she drew nearer, but he made no move to defend himself. Not like he could anyway.

Not with the outer wall to his bedroom laying on top of him.

* * *

The saying went. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." 

The creature knew she would never get married.

But if, for some unexplainable reason, she did get married. She had "something blue" down pat.

Why had she come here?

Because of the Hunter? She seriously doubted that. Try as she might, the Hunter had always come on top.

That wasn't why. No...it was love.

There was so much _love_ here. Love, something stronger than the Phazon that kept her alive. She had never thought it possible? Something stronger than the fire of blue? It couldn't have been.

So much of it.

Brotherly love, romantic love, unrequited love. It had pulled her like a magnet?

Dark Samus stroked her trapped prisoner's face as gently as her poisonous fingers would allow.

This one radiated red. And it wasn't the blood that she drawn from her. It was unrequited love. So much of it. It would make her strong she knew. Maybe...just maybe...if she had love...she would have life...purpose. All she knew was scouring the world for the deadly poison. Love would give her a reason to keep alive day by day. She knew it would.

One more thing Dark Samus knew was that the Hunter was here. Not only that, but she was coming.

Snake eyes glazed over and his head went limp in her hand as the last of the red aura faded.

The deadly creature laughed as she floated into the air, aided by a new power. Despair, misery, unrequited love. It brought her unbelivable strength.

She would take the Hunter's love, and become the strongest being. Have purpose, have life, and have strength.

They were coming. Many of them. Closer and closer. The creature clasped her hands together in utter delight as many colours swirled and mixed in her minds eye. Red, blue, and green. Mingling, and joining with the red inside her.

With a horrid snarl that doubled as a sick chuckle, she thought, _Don't forget the blue_.


	13. The Apex of It All

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediums represented in this story, and I do not profit.**

**A/N: I am fully aware that Brawl has been released and the final roster is now public knowledge. However, for the sake of finishing the story, they will be left unmentioned until future fics. Thank you. **

* * *

There is little in the world that one can expect, even in the world of the Smashers, and when one encounters something truly unprecedented, again, there is little one can say but: "Hell no." 

"Hell no," Samus muttered grimly.

Link just stared at the abomination that floated in the air, blatantly disbelieving what he saw.

The creature laughed. It was a dark, brutal, inhuman sound that reminded the duo of acid reacting in ones throat.

"Samus...," Link started quietly, "What the hell is that, and why does it look exactly like you?"

The bounty hunter ignored her companion and stared at her aggressor with a burning hate.

_I killed you. You don't exist anymore..._

_That'sssss what you think, Hunter._

Her eyes widened in shock at the stark response.

_Bwah heh heh heh heh heh hehhhh... Yesss_, _I know what you're thiiiinking_, the Dark Samus giggled in a silent sing-song voice.

Samus thrust her gun arm forward. A dull red light radiated from the cannon as she warmed up a blast. "Get OUT!"

She cried in frustration as the blast cut through thin air and shot uselessly through the night sky.

Dark Samus re phased, now kneeling next to the crushed mercenary.

"Snake!" Link cried. With an angry battle cry, he pointed his weapon forward and charged the creature.

"Link, NO!" Samus cried.

Samus's dark twin giggled again and pointed the cannon to meet the Hero's fruitless assault.

_No time..._ Samus thought desperately as the enemy's cannon gave a sickly blue glow.

A divine arrow sliced the night air and pierced the creature square in the chest. Not enough to hurt her, but enough for to emit a squawk-like cry of surprise and fall backwards.

"Get away," Pit snarled menacingly "from _my boyfriend_." He flapped hurriedly over and joined Link as he bent over Snake?

"Are you alright?" Pit asked, only half-inquiring Snake.

"F-fine. N-never been better-r," Snake hissed as more blood choked up his vocal chords.

"The damn thing's getting up!!" came the warning.

_Tell your little friends not to get in my WAY_, Dark Samus roared silently to Samus's brain.

"I'm gonna need someones help, and _fast_!"

_"Pit_," Link muttered, an unusual hardness in his voice. "You stay here and look after Snake, use your little magickly angel powers to help. I'm going to help Samus take this fucker down."

"But Link..." Pit began to protest.

"_No_. Take care off him." The Hero of Twilight stood and flipped gracefully to Samus's side.

Pit sighed and turned to his fallen comrade. Glowing light trailed from his fingers as he used what minimal magic he had to try and keep the mercenary alive. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Be careful..."

Samus pressed a few buttons on her cannon until the display read **Super Missiles** and Link thrust his sword by his side and held up his shield. He turned to his companion and glared at the attacker through the corner of his cerulean blue eye.

"You ready?" he asked.

_What are you waiting for? Come and get me...bitch._

_Oooohhh, learned some new words._

_They all come from you, Huntress._

_They all come from you._

_It all comes from me..._

"We shouldn't both attack it at once," she said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked incredulously. "We need as much strength as we got."

Ignoring him, she continued on. "It knows everything about me. It won't do us any good. You manhandle this filth and tag me in if you need to. I need Dark Samus as weak as possible when it's my turn.

"...Dark Samus?"

A spastic blue beam struck the dirt just before Link's boot and turned to the pure Earth a rotting blue.

"GO!!" she cried. "_Now._" She took two steps back and nodded.

He didn't understand fully, but then again, when did he ever understand her? He followed her command and faced the creature solo.

The rough, acid snicker protruded from the creature's concealed mouth again. Link narrowed his eyes and leaped.

The blinding silver of pure steel flew through the sky and he screamed as he thrust towards his enemy--

And his sword struck the soft Earth. He looked left and right as he tried to yank his sword from the Earth. He froze as light blue specks suddenly began to fall around him like snow. Before he had the chance to look up, Dark Samus's grapple beam was hooked around his wrist and he was thrown.

Fortunately, he was strong and the fight had only just begun. He quickly leaped to his feet and faced her again, building his strength, biding his time and waiting.

She charged him, cannon pointed straight and true. As soon as she got close, Link mustered all the strength he had and unleashed the spin attack, which cut his target spot on and sent her reeling. She recovered quickly, but was immediately struck in the chest by an arrow from the Hero's Bow. He began to charge another shot, but Dark Samus smartly floated backwards out of the arrow's range.

With a coy smile, Link immediately left the bow, drew his boomerang and tossed it in her direction. The beast held out an arm and a Phazon shield blocked the blast. Suddenly, a whirlwind wrapped itself around the weapon and began to drag her towards the Hero. She tried to wrestle away but the wind was too powerful.

She groaned in pain as the Clawshot punctured her Phazon Suit and imbued itself in her skin. A button press on the weapon caused the chain to retract, pulling Dark Samus nose-to-nose with Link.

With a furious scream, he began using the handle of the Master Sword to bash her in the face again and again. Dark Samus silently recoiled from each blow, but the chain blocking access to her escape.

Samus flinched at the sound of tomatoes being squashed as he kicked her off of his Clawshot with a heavy boot and she hit the floor with a rough bang.

She lay motionless on the ground, and a blue steam made violent hissing noise emanating from her body as the mist evaporated into the clouds.

A quick barrel roll brought Link back into possession of his Bow. He pulled out a bomb from a seemingly invisible pack on his utility belt and crept towards the still creature.

"Is it finished...?" Samus trailed off quietly.

His wet blond locks clung to his forehead as he bent over Dark Samus. He reached out to pull off her helmet._What does this thing look like?_

Out of nowhere, a rogue hand swiped the bomb out of his hand and her cannon burrowed itself in his stomach.

"Uuwagh!!" he cried as his eyes clenched shut and pained tears slid down his cheeks. Link shivered as he could feel his whole body go numb with pain from the waist down.

Dark Samus stood shakily, with the Hero of Hyrule still hanging off of her arm cannon.

Horrid cracking sounds filled the air as she bent her knees, than shot into the sky. Higher, and higher the mismatched duo flew, until the mansion was just a glowing speck below them.

_"Urrrrraahhhhh!"_ the creature roared as it thrust Link above its head and multiple limbs began hitting the Hero on every possible part of his body. Her leg struck his face, her arm his chest, her other leg his arm.

All Link could feel through it all was a never ending sea of destruction in his body... and then nothing as he began to plummet to the ground.

And then one final knockout blow to his ribs as Dark Samus kicked him through the courtyard door.

The Hero was swallowed by blackness as he lost consciousness slumped against the hallway wall.

The dark creature stumbled slightly as it hit the ground, trembling as it locked eyes with Samus.

_Your turn_.

* * *

"Link!!" Pit cried. He left the defenseless Snake and rushed to his love's aid. He dropped to his knees and ignored the pain as little bits of glass buried themselves in his skin. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and cried into his hair, the green cap lost to the courtyard. "Please don't die... I don't know what I would do..."

* * *

The trembling Dark Samus smiled evilly and approached the abandoned warrior still trapped beneath his own bedroom wall. 

Samus aimed the cannon on her right arm at the creature. "Don't you dare touch him," she said with a curled upper lip.

Dark Samus turned to look at her and grinned behind the visor devillishly, but continued to approach Snake. Still staring at the Hunter, she bent down laid her poisoned hands on top of Snake's meticulously designed mullet

"Somebody help...ooohhhhhhhh," he moaned as he joined Link in the land of unconsciousness.

"I said, _don't touch him_!!" the good Hunter cried. There was a faint explosion as she blasted Dark Samus with a powerful Super Missile.

"Samus!!"

She whirled around to find Lucas, Ness, Meta-Knight, Marth, Fox, and Falco. The princess Zelda joined them, hands clenched tightly with Pit's, who's faced was streaked red form crying.

"He's going to be okay," the girl said flatly. "He's hurt pretty bad, but he's going to make it."

"What's going on?"

"We were attacked," Samus said tiredly, turning her attention to the dust as it settled. Everyone stared on as their view cleared and in Dark Samus's place was a bubbling pile of blue Phazon.

"What is that gunk?" Falco asked with a hint of disgust.

"Phazon," Samus explained. "Radioactive 'gunk' with mutagenic properties. It had taken shape of a dark clone of myself, but it looks like we've got the situation under con--"

The Phazon began to hiss and pop violently, effectively cutting Samus off. Everyone began to step back as the pile shifted. Long tendrils of the substance trailed and began to cover the unconscious Solid Snake.

"Hell no..." Fox muttered. He tried to rush forward to help, but a firm feathered hand held him away.

"Stay back," Falco ordered.

Snake began to disappear, evaporate into the blinding blue of the poison. Samus shook her head disbelivingly as it began to bulk up. "It's taking shape again..." she whispered.

But the faint blue aura that had always surrounded Samus's 'dark clone' was gone. Instead, a hideous roar erupted from the belly of a new, enormous monstrosity surrounded by a heavy red glow.

"Lucas! What is that glow?!" cried Ness.

"It's... I don't believe it. It's the essence of love," Lucas replied with his shut tight and a hand slowly caressing his temple. "This thing has somehow absorbed the love in Snake's heart!"

Zelda stared guiltily at the ground as a yellow ribbon wrapped itself around her. _It's ok, Sheik. I know we have to help_.

A flash of green light and the retracting ribbon marked Zelda's teleportation to Samus's side. Feathers fell around the duo as Pit joined them. "I'm helping too. This fucker almost killed him. I won't let it get away with it!"

Zelda held a hand up to their comrades, whom she could sense were approaching them. "You bunch stay back. We'll need backup if this thing takes us down."

The group held back without argument, but fighting stances ready if they were needed.

The creature that took shape was terrifying. Radioactive blue drool slipped and sloshed around sharp, hungry-looking fangs. The beast had no eyes, only ears not unlike those of a fox, twitching at the sound of its prey. It stood at least ten feet tall and was a hulking mass of four arms and four legs.

"We don't have a chance..." whispered Zelda. "We'll never be able to take this thing, not even all of us together."

The ground shook violently as the creature stomped viciously towards them.

"MOVE!" Meta-Knight shouted, and they all leaped in different directions to avoid the attack.

But Ness hadn't moved. He had a finger pointed towards the sky and cried, "Look!"

All of the Smashers, even the creature, ceased moving and followed the PSI boy's finger.

There, floating in the air, was a Smash Ball, and the group, to this very day, swears they saw the vanishing images of two floating hands, one who's fingers were twitching erraticly.

The new, reinvigorated Dark Samus took a swipe at the Smash Ball, but it danced swiftly out of the claw's reach. Pit nocked one of Palutena's Arrows and fired. The weapon hit the ball square in the center and the angel began to glow.

"_Come Paluntena's Army!!" _he cried. Out of thin air, millions of tiny soldiers with miniscule sets of wings on their backs flapped into the courtyard with their daggers drawn. They divebombed the creature and smacked it, before falling to earth and vanishing.

Unfortunately, the creature's hide seemed to be made of steel and the attack had no effect.

"Dammit, no!!" Pit cried again, stopping the dirt in frustration. Dark Samus began to spin in circles and her spiked tail hit Pit in the stomach and he hit the floor moaning and clutching his abdomen.

"There's another one!" Marth cried.

The new Smash Ball floated leisurely in front of the beast's nose.

"No, you don't," Zelda said calmly. A glowing ball of fire wormed its way through her fingers and into the open air. She directed it at the item, which was moments away from being crushed by the hands of the monster.

Dark Samus gave a roar of shock as Din's Fire burned her hands and destroyed the ball.

Hyrule's princess could feel the essence of the Smash Ball burning inside her. A large, golden bow magically appeared in Zelda's hands and a brightly shining arrow was fitted on the bowstring. "Light Arrow!" the princess shouted and launched the projectile. It flew straight and true through the air and struck the beast in the head.

There was no sound. No cries, moans, screams, roars, shouts, or anything. The arms of the Phazon beast fell limply at its sides, at it began to melt.

From head to toe, flesh and bone disintegrated and physical features were gone as it was reduced to a pile of bubbling Phazon.

Pit tackled Zelda to the ground and laughed uproarously and hugged her tightly as he could with his burning stomatch. "You DID it, Princess!! You really, really did it!"

Samus's shoulders sagged with fatigue and she slumped tiredly to the ground. It was over.

_No it isssssn't._

The celebrations ceased, as Phazon burned, hissed, and coagulated to reform the monstrosity that all thought had been destroyed.

The exhausted bounty hunter leaped to her feet and ducked into a tiny spherical metal ball and rolled away from the reinstated monster until she was side-by-side with Zelda and Pit.

"Why is this happening?!" Pit screamed in desperation.

"As long as the Phazon in its body still exists," Samus sighed,"we'll never be able to kill it."

"So what do we do?"

The bounty hunter caught the eye of another Smash Ball. She pointed her arm cannon at it and aimed all five of her Seeker Missiles at random points on the ball and released. The five projectiles all wove around the enraged monster, who swung its claws blindly at the weapons. They all hit the Smash Ball with a _BOOM! _Samus glowed with the powerful energy.

"We have to attack it at the heart." She stated simply, as if the trio were walking through the park in the springtime. "The heart. Where the Phazon comes from."

"You can't!" Lucas interjected. "That would kill you! Your proximity to the heart when it is destroyed would take you out with it!"

"It's the only way. Zelda, are you with me? You're the only one here who's magic would be powerful enough to help me do the job."

Zelda was about to join Lucas in insisting on another way. But she caught they closed eyes of her unconscious Hero. Link lay slumped against the wall, bloody and mangled.

_You know there is no other way. If you want to save him...not just him...all of these people, then you have to do it._

"Pit, do whatever you can to distract it."

"...Okay. For Link."

Zelda stared at the angel's hand, which he had held out to him. She placed her hand gently on top of his own, trying hard not to pay attention to the Crystal Nothings bracelet on his arm which read: T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R-F-O-R-E-V-E-R.

_Friends forever. Don't leave him behind. I love you Link.  
_

"For Link."

Samus lay her glowing gun arm on top of theirs, but remained silent, leaving her feelings for the Hero unspoken. _For Link_

A monstrous screech from Dark Samus was enough to throw the trio into action. Pit beat his wings furiously and flew on top of the monster's skull.

With a furious roar, Dark Samus began throwing its arms around clumsily in the air, trying to throw the angel off of it.

It was just the distraction Samus and Zelda were looking for. With a nod to each other, they dove for the monster. Zelda wrapped her arm around Samus's arm cannon as she unleashed the deadly Zero Laser.


	14. Love Is Amazing & Love Sucks

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediums represented in this story, and I do not profit.  
The song "Barricade" is performed by Stars and they own all rights to it. Copyright 2007 Arts & Crafts. **

* * *

Zelda channeled all of the magical energy she had in her body into Samus's arm cannon. 

The screams of the two women could not be heard as the Zero Laser tore through the beast like cheap toilet paper. The other Smashers covered there eyes in both fear and not wanting to be struck blind as an unholy red light washed over the courtyard grasses.

When Marth opened his eyes, they went wide as dinner saucers. "Somebody, do something quick!" he shouted. The destroyed beast had taken the form of a floating Phazon particle. It bobbed leisurely through the air as new limbs slowly began to take shape for the thrid time.

"Meta-Knight, give me a boost!" Lucas cried. He bounced off of Meta-Knight's curled hands and double-jumped as high as he could through the air. "PK FREEZE!!!" A giant snowflake seemed to pop out of Lucas's head and flew towards the subdued beast. Lucas released his magical hold on the snowflake and it burst, entrapping the enemy in a miniscule block of ice.

Which was already beginning to crack.

"How did you do that?" Ness asked increduously.

"Kumatora taught me, but we'll talk about that later. Activate your PSI Magnet quickly!"

"Why?"

"Because the ice is breaking!! It's going to get out!" He yelled in exasperation.

Needing no further urging, a small energized shield surrounded the red capped boy.

"How," Meta-Knight began, "do you propose we get the block inside of Ness? None of us here have an projecticle attacks that can move it."

As if on cue, the ice made a large cracking noise. It was to shatter any second.

"Show me your moves!!"

As if a blessing sent by the gods, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon burst through the courtyard doors, clutching Link's blood-stained Gale Boomerang tightly in his fist, with the rest of the house in tow.

"Huuaahh!" he cried as he threw the weapon. The boomerang struck the ice block first, creating another huge crack. The Fairy of Winds came to their aid, creating the weapon's signature tornado that began to drag Dark Samus back towards Captain Falcon, who stood directly in front of Ness.

"Falcon Dive!" he cried, leaping through the air above the approaching disaster.

The boomerang dragged the Phazon into Ness's PSI Magnet as the ice shattered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dark Samus cried as she began to take shape for the last time. She desperately fired two weak Phazon shots which struck nothing at disappeared into the coming dawn.

Still trapped inside of Ness, Samus's dark clone began to deteriorate, chunks of her armor fell into the vaccum of PSI.

"It's over..." Dark Samus muttered, all hope lost. "It's all over. She dies... I die."

Marth whirled away and his cape flipped over his head as he puked relentlessly at the sight of the armorless creature. Sickly blue veins trailed through paper-white skin. The monster's heart was visible, beating slower and slower. It's sky blue eyes with no whites stared hopelessly at the defenders. Matching blue hair fluttered softly over its face and is stared into the nothing below it.

And it was gone.

The PSI Magnet around the little boy slowly shrunk until it was gone, and Ness smiled triumphantly.

"We did it."

"What...happened-a here?" Mario asked in his happy-go-lucky voice.

* * *

"Samus!!" All of the Smashers turned at the sight of Captain Falcon bent over the woman he loved. "Samus!! Goddamit, you cold hard bitch, _answer me_!" 

She remained silent and motionless, only moving as Captain Falcon shook her in a futile attempt to wake her. Her eyes were closed through the green visor she had always treasured so much, and her arm cannon never looked so empty.

When he realized the cold, hard bitch he ached for would do no such thing. He began to sob, beating her chestplate relentlessly as the uncontrollable tears trickled through the recesses of her armor. "No! No! No! No!_ Noooooo_! Aaaa-hah-hahahahaaaa!" He sobbed harder and harder, not even noticing when Sheik laid his hand on the racer's shoulder.

His voice trembled as he said, "The princess is gone too..."

"Sheik...?" Peach asked cautiously. "If Zelda is... you know... why are you--?" she started to cry quietly as she couldn't finished the sentence.

"I... I was bound to her heart. She's gone... so I'm free," He hated himself for saying it, but yes he was free. _I'm not free... just hollow_. No longer could he hear the girl's chiding voice invading his thoughts.

* * *

_Oh, Sheik. You're so silly. Things will get better. This "Twilight" will be gone before we even realize it was here._

_That wolf-boy... he'll come through for us. I know he will._

_Heehee, he's so cute isn't he? You should ask him out!!! ... Big baby! Teehee!_

His ruby-red eye produced a single tear that trickled slowly down his cheek. "Goodbye, Zelda. I love you. You were my best friend..."

* * *

Sonic waved to Mewtwo, who was trying in vain to revive those who passed on. "It's no good, Psy-boy. Come here, this one is still alive." 

With a sigh, Mewtwo left Sheik to grieve and floated over to Sonic, who was bent over an unconscious Pit. "So he's alive, you say?"

"Yeah... Thank the Emeralds for that. I don't think I could take it if they all died. Trying to... trying to save us." A bright purple aura surrounded Mewtwo's hands and he lightly touched Pit's heart.

"What are you doing to him?" Sonic asked.

"Giving him a bit of energy so he can fight to stay alive until we get him proper treatment."

"Wow..." Sonic whispered. He smiled at his friend. "You... You're awesome, you know that?"

Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Just doing what I can." As he stood up and floated away to look for help bringing Pit to the infirmary, Sonic blushed and stared down at the angel.

"You are one lucky bastard, you know that?"

* * *

The first thing Link saw when he weakly opened his eyes was a bushy mustache. 

"Aaah!" he cried, first in surprise, then in pain as his ribs screamed in protest of his sudden movements.

"Sssssh," said Mario, now decked out in full doctor's garb. "You're-a hurt, a-bad. Try not to move a-round too a-much."

Link narrowed his eyes and the doctor as the rush of what happened all hit him like a brick wall. "Dr. Mario... what happened to everyone? Are they ok?"

Dr. Mario took of his stethoscope and stared hard at the tiling at the ground. "I'm-a... not-a good at-a breaking the bad-a news." Without warning, he turned and stalked over to another bed. Who was in it, Link couldn't see because of his position in his own bed.

"Hello, Hero."

Link half-wished he was still passed out at the sound of Ganondorf's voice. "I suppose _you're _going to break the news to me?"

Ganondorf reamined silent, staring out the window at the ironically bright, sunny day.

"How bad is the news?" Link asked.

It was a long time before the Gerudo answered: "Very bad just won't cut it here,"

A lump formed in Link's throat. "That sounds bad."

The ex-King of Evil sighed and wrapped his hands behind his back, still staring at the window. "Look, I won't beat around the bush with you. I'll walk you through this one at a time."

He placed himself in the chair next to his arch-foe's bed and clutched his hand. Link found himself slightly weirded out by the gesture, but he didn't move away because he had a feeling he would need it if it was as bad as he hoped it wasn't. He stared deep into the other man's eyes and said, as calmly as he could. "Tell me."

Ganondorf just nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. "One. Samus... she's dead."

Link froze up immeadiately upon hearing the Gerudo's confession. He didn't know what to feel. His heart was a swirling vortext of anger, confusion, sadness, and a hint of red betrayal.

The only he felt he could convey this mess of emotion was: "Oh..." He pursed his lips and took Ganondorf's position gazing out the window at the sunny skies. "What else. You said there was... more?"

"Are you sure you can handle this right now?" he asked, with a surprising amount of compassion.

"If I don't hear it now, I'll go crazy thinking about it," Link said firmly. "Tell me."

Another deep breath from the ex-King of Evil conveyed his second message. "Two. Zelda has passed on too. Sheik is alive, and I don't know what became of the Triforce of Wisdom." He winced as the Hero's gripped strengthed on his hand.

Link could feel the tears coming. The dastardly ball that was blocking his throat only grew bigger, and the tears of sadness began to force their way through his tear ducts.

"Please don't cry," came a tiny voice from accross the room. "I already did. And I don't want to do it again." Sheik led the little Link over to his older self laying in bed. The boy took off his sword and shield and laid them on the table next to Link's bed. He hoisted himself on the sheets and crawled in next to himself.

Link smiled through his tears and wrapped his free arm around his younger self.

Neither Young Link nor Sheik questioned why the Hero was holding Ganondorf's hand. The Sheikah warrior remained solemn and took his turn looking out of the window. "They want us to decide what to do with her. All four of us. They've left the fate of Samus up to the Captain."

"What do you think?" asked Ganondorf, addressing no one in particular.

He couldn't hold them back anymore. The Hero of Twilight was reduced to mess of tears and sobs. His ribs burned with each sob but it was nothing compared to the new feelings in his swirling vortext: despair, anguish, more confusion, and helplessness.

The young Hero of Winds' lip trembled as he tried to keep himself from crying again.

_Gotta be strong for Link_, he reminded himself. He wrapped his arms tight around the older Hero's waist and buried his face in his chest. A hug was all he had to give.

"Heyyy," Ganondorf said soothingly, reaching a gauntlet-covered hand over and wiping away the tears. "It's okay. Just think about the princess being in a better place now."

The little boy's comfort and the soothing words of one of his worst enemies were enough to reduce the tears to sniffles and minor hiccups.

"You're right," he said uncertainly. "...Thank you guys."

The four remained silent for a long time, mourning the loss of the princess. After what seemed to be hours, Sheik broke the silence again. "So... I think we should have Zelda buried here. Having lived in her heart and all, I think that's what she would have wanted."

Ganondorf just nodded in agreement, and turned to the Links for confirmation.

"Yes," the said in unison. "Let's do that."

Sheik smiled behind his wrap and motioned to the young Link. "Come on, Toony. Let's go tell Mario."

"Awww, you know I hate it when you call me that!" he whined, but he jumped off the bed, grabbed his weapons, and followed Sheik to Mario's quarters, where he was no doubt consoling a grief-stricken Peach.

As the door closed behind them, Ganondorf groaned in exasperation. "After all that, I really don't want to have to tell you the last part of our little story."

Link's skin visibly paled, and he gripped the other man's hand even harder. "There's even more?"

"Your... your boyfriend is in a coma in that bed over there."

"What...?" Link rolled onto his side in spite of the protest of his screaming ribs.

Ganondorf had spoken the truth. Dr. Mario had left the room sometime during the Triforce gathering (minus Wisdom), and Link could now see an angel, lying in the bed looking serene and tranquil. His brown hair was matted so it covered his eyes and his wings were wrapped around his chest to avoid further damage. They were torn in several places and much of his feathers were missing.

"You should have seen him when they brought the poor thing in here. He was a mess," Ganondorf said solemnly. When he glanced back at the bed, he was astonished to see that Link wasn't it. He heard a pained moan that reminded him of a dying Octocrok down on the floor beside his bed.

Link was crawling accross the floor toward the other bed. He looked pitiful, with tears streaming down his cheeks and curling into himself with the pain and every advance he made accross the floor. For the added effect, his infirmary gown was riding up his body with each thrust accross the floor and his hard-earned abs plus his red jockey shorts could be seen.

"Link!!" Ganondorf resisted the urge to laugh until he cried and jumped out of the seat. He strode casually over to the fallen man and bent down on his knees right in front of him, blocking his path. Pity was obvious in his expression as he stared. "What in goddesses are you doing?"

"I...errgghh... have to see him...!"

The Gerudo King grinned. "I have a much easier solution." Gently as he could, he scooped the Hero in his arms and lifted him. In two quick strides, they were standing in front of Pit. Ganondorf bent down on his knees again so Link could be level with the angel.

"Pit..." he said, stroking his hair, moving from his eyes. "You're so beautiful, and I'm willing to bet you wre so brave out there." He checked sure Ganondorf was okay, then continued on. "I love you so much. You've made me the happiest guy alive. In Hyrule, Angel Land, or elsewhere."

Ganondorf made exaggerated growling noises from his throat at this, as if he were hacking up a hairball. Link glared at him darkly. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Over corniness makes me gag."

"ANYWAY," he almost shouted. "Pit, Zelda and Samus may be... gone. But you're still here. And I thank Faeroe for that every chance I get. I want you to know I'll wait for you... because I love you and I want us to be together again." He closed his eyes and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's unresponsive lips. "Please come back to me, my little Kid Icarus."

* * *

Captain Falcon wandered the halls of the Smash mansion like a ghost. Staring blankly at the paintings, the carpeting, whatever he could see with his eyes. Fox and Falco jumped nearly twenty feet in the air when he walked past them while they were making out in sunroom where all of Peach's flowers grew for the third time, but he paid them no mind, lost in his own thoughts.

He wasn't sure how many times he had circled the building. As he passed the numerous rooms, he thought about all of the arguments he had with Samus. He might have hated her then, but now he cherished every little and big squabble they had ever shared. She'd punched, smacked, maimed, and even shot him, and he didn't regret any of it. As he began what felt like his sixth circle around the mansion, a little song he'd heard on the Mute City radio station came to mind, and he begin to sing softly to himself.

_Oh, how could anyone  
Not love the terrible things you do  
Oh, how could anyone  
Not want to try and help you_

_Oh, how could anyone  
Not finally diminish  
The thrill of blood comes instantly  
There's only darkness at the finish_

Meet me at the barricade  
The love died, but the hate can't fade...

He was so absorbed into the song that he hadn't heard Snake call his name.

"Douglas!" he yelled again, though louder.

Just like that, the song was gone and he turned around. The mercenary was limping towards him, one leg bandaged and in a cast, and two wooden crutches under his arms.

"Snake," Falcon said dully.

"Listen, man. I just... wanted to see if you were okay. You know, with Samus and all..."

"Me?" Falcon asked, surprised. "I'm not the one with a broken leg and a fractured ankle."

Snake just laughed. "No, I'm used to injuries like this. I'm actually very lucky I got out of that with just this. I really am going to miss Zelda though..."

"Yeah... I guess our love will never be requited."

"Guess not."

"The love died, but the hate can't fade..."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"I love you, you know. Have I told you that yet today?"

"Only about eight times. But it's okay, I love you too."

Fox and Falco kissed again, surrounded by petunias, amaranths, and even trees growing peach blossoms.

Fox pulled away and stared uncertainly at the ground.

Falco shifted closer to his boyfriend and peeked at him uncertainly. "Fox...? Everything okay, love?"

"Falco..." Fox began, "Falco, are we bad people?"

Falco laughed. "Well technically we're not people at al--"

"I'm being serious. You know what I mean."

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Falco was genuinely confused.

Fox's eyes narrowed and he kept his gaze fixed on a peach blossom that had fluttered from a tree overhead. "We're sitting here making out and all around this house people are grieving. Two people died yesterday, Falco!"

Falco was shocked. "From someone who's been around so much death I gotta say this is kind of surprising."

"Well, the only real personal death I've experienced was my father. It took me months to get over that! It's been one day and I'm already making out with people. I feel horrible."

Falco chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around his love and pulled tight until they were eye-to-eye with each other. "Fox. Were you in love when your father died?"

Fox McCloud shook his head forlornly.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" the bird asked.

Fox raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Love can help you through anything." He freed one of his hands and picked the peach blossom from the ground and tucked it safely behind Fox's ears, which twitched curiously at the new sensation.

Fox couldn't help but smile. He took the flower from behind his ear and twirled it between his fingers. "You are so gay, you know that?"

"Only for you, baby."

He repositioned the flower in its new place on his head and hugged the bird he was in love with. "Thank you."

* * *


	15. The End

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything represented here and I do not profit**

**Special thanks to Arcade Fire, who's album "Funeral" helped me through severe writer's block!**

* * *

Normally, such a large, expansive field brought joy and happiness to those who frolicked thorugh it. But today, it's visitors were filled with sadness and despair.**  
**

The men traded in their traditional garb for black suits with accompanying sunglasses. Peach wore a dark black version of her traditional dress and the tear tracks showed through the glasses she wore. As opposed to her parka, Nana chose to wear a child-sized gown that reached to her toes. No one could see how she was doing as she stared blankly at her feet.

Both Links, Sheik, and even Ganondorf stood next to the tomb that had a striking photo of the late Princess Zelda II. Her brunette, taped braids swung gracefully through the air as she struck a battle pose that gave an aura of menace and warning. Her ocean blue eyes bore into whoever dared to stare into the frame. Learning the death of her other self, a pirate named Tetra had joined the procession. A golden triangle dangled haphazardly around her neck, and she had taken on her true from of Zelda III, paying tribute to the one who followed in her path. The Hylian army of the older Link's time was also there, and after the war of Twilight, that wasn't saying much. About 150 men were seated in the grasses of the fields. Any soldiers who remained were either dead or too wounded to make the journey. 

In addition to his suit, Douglas Jay Falcon sprung for an exposed face as he left his helmet behind to mourn the passing of Samus Aran. He, along with three other bounty hunters called Ghor, Rundus, and Ghanandraya, clustered around the final resting place of their comrade. Fittingly, Samus's cold armor sheltered her appearance in the photograph of her, taken at the beginning of the first tournament.

The rest of the Smashers sat in the grass in front of the Hylian army, watching with glazed eyes, afraid of bursting into tears any moment. Fox shivered, though he was not cold, as Falco wrapped his arms around him and buried his beak into the crook of his lover's Tuxedo.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We're going to be okay..."

Only the wind could be heard dancing in the grasses happily, seeming to mock them, as both of the Link's stood in front of the crowd and took their turn studying their toes.

After a long while, the Hero of Twilight spoke. "I... I guess we're here to grieve over the death of someone who was... very special to me. To all of us."

The group remained silent, waiting for him to press on. "Princess Zelda was one of the dearest friends I ever could have hoped to have in my life. She was kind, compassionate, and loyal... and she loved her home land of Hyrule so much." He smiled sadly as her soldiers nodded in approval.

"She died doing a noble and brave thing. She saved all of our asses and gave up her life to do so," he chuckled, though it sounded like a choked sob. "I hope that wherever she is, the goddesses are watching over her. Goodbye, Princess... I love you. You were my best friend..." He stifled another cry as he wandered back to Zelda's grave with the smaller boy, who was too choked up to speak. He merely knelt before her tomb and reached into the lapel of his suit and pulled out one of the blood-red flowers from the garden, and let it sit on top of the gravestone, and sauntered off, not wanting to look back at the crowd.

Sheik and Ganondorf took their places. They looked at each other for a moment, and the Sheikah nodded. He stepped up, and cleared his throat hoarsely.

"Everyone... I know you may not know me as well as our wonderful Princess. But I am Sheik, the last survivor of the Sheikah tribe, whose job was to help protect Hyrule's Royal Family."

As if on cure, every soldier at the procession raised their swords and bowed their heads. Sheik appreciated the gesture, and stared at the clouds as the weapons were lowered, recalling a dark part of his past he hoped he would never remember again.

"When I was younger, I made one of the biggest sacrifices anyone could possibly give. I gave Zelda my body and osul to help her through the trial's of the Twilight takeover." He scanned the crowd confidently, letting everyone know he was talking. "What was I to do? I am a Sheikah, she was my princess. It was my duty."

"I suppose I lie when I say I made the biggest sacrifice possible. Princess Zelda gave something even bigger, and I shouldn't have to say what it was. She gave it away so the rest of us could enjoy life, and live it to the fullest."

Sheik turned and regarded the headstone quietly, his eyes shimmering with tears he refused to entertain by letting fall. "We all owe our lives to her. I believe that not only the Triforce of Wisdom, but Courage and Power as well, gave her whatever it was she needed to give up everything for her friends, and even her enemies." The poor Sheikah man trembled as he tried not to regard Ganondorf following this statement.

"Din, Nayru, and Faeroe. Goddesses of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Hear the prayer of a Sheikah warrior. Please watch over Princess Zelda, whom has served the Triforce of Wisdom and her land... and this land, with Wisdom we can never understand. And give the Triforce of Wisdom to the one who deserves it most."

It would have seemed as the Goddesses had immeadiately responded to his prayer, as the necklace around the Zelda III's neck began to glow violently. A powerful force emitted from the jewel, blowing Zelda's hair around in wild circles and ruffling the Royal garb she wore.

Just as soon as it had started, the necklace fell quiet as the jewel that adourned it began to fade away slowly. 

"Mother!" Zelda cried in a panic. "No! What's happening!"

Before anyone had the chance to react, the fated gem had disappeared and the eyes of all were drawn to the new Zelda's hand, which glowed angrily. 

"Your necklace..." Sheik whispered in awe. "It took on the responsibilities of the Triforce of Wisdom. You... you really are the next Princess Zelda now."

The warrior returned his gaze to the late royalty tombstone and proclaimed with a smile. "You don't have to worry. The Triforce of Wisdom is in good hands. This girl, she will never be Tetra again. I know she has your noble spirit inside her. Carry her to success. Goddesses, hear my prayer."

Sheik rose from his haunches and gave a curt nod to Ganondorf. The Gerudo wrung his hands nervously as everyone turned to bore untrusting gazes into him.

"Ummmm..." he tried quietly, fumbling with a ring on one of his fingers. "Aaahh... errr." The wizard felt a nudge on his leg. He turned to see Link smiling grimly at him. 

"It's okay!" he said as cheerfully as he could manage. "Just... say what you feel."

In spite of himself, Ganondorf Dragmire grinned himself, and turned to face the gathering again.

"I've done a lot of bad things in my existence," he began, authority ruling his vocals. "Well... bad doesn't describe it I suppose. Horrible, catastrophic. But when I first came here, with all of you wonderful people, I slowly came to realize that nothing good comes out of evil." He smiled again. "I guess that's why it's called _evil_."

The Hero of Winds smiled gratefully and looked up at his older self, who wrapped a reassuring arm around him as Ganondorf continued.

"I know the error of my ways, and I can honestly say to the Princess in her passing: I'm sorry Zelda. I never had the guts to say it before, but I am sorry. I'm sorry I tried to take over Hyrule, and steal your Triforce and... I would fathom you get the idea." He talked to the gray headstone as he said this, and he could almost see the late princess grinning happily at his apology.

"Words won't express the guilt I feel for the things I've done, and I truly wish the gir... the Princess... the best of luck in whatever place she's in now, and hope she'll find it in her heart to believe me and put in a good word to the Goddesses when my time comes." He smiled again, a new trait of his lately, and rejoined the others. He felt Link clench his hand tightly and whisper, "That was wonderful," in his ear, and he blushed faintly, embarrassed.

* * *

The racer took to centre stage, his eyes bloodshot from the tears he'd poured over a lifeless grave. He retrieved a handkerchief from his repel and wiped his eyes with a bitter frown. Everyone waited patiently for him to speak.

He didn't.

Not after the big clock at the mansion that was just barely visible in the distance signaled the hour.

Not after the sun began to dip behind the thin, stratus clouds.

Still he stood, unmoving, as people walked to the respective tombs and paid their respect to the women and left, hugging each other and whispering quietly about the motionless pilot.

Darkness washed over the long empty field, marked by the slowly receding shadows of the depressing marble slabs, and the lights of the building far away, where people were holed in their rooms, pondering the overwhelming feeling of doom that one cannot escpae when another dies.

Falcon continued to stare off into the horizon as the sky was tinted a faint pink of the coming morning.

Even as the Sheikah was reunited with a man in the Hylian army he once thought lost, or dead.

As two loving animals embraced in slumber as the pink light washed over them, making them seem to glow.

As a heartbroken hero stared at the love of his love in a comatose state. Completely hopeless, and having no idea what he could do.

And even as other miscelanneous things occured that I have neglected to mention in specific, like Snake staring somberly at the food on his breakfast plate puffing tiredly on a cigarette, or Luigi helping Princess Peach knit a quilt that read: _Samus and Zelda: Two amazing people who will never be forgotten here_.

When the Captain's body ached from lack of sleep and his stomach growled from missing nourishment, he finally reached into the pocket of the pants around his legs and left a small, rod shaped object in front of the shining white marble of Samus Aran's grave.

He walked away from the scene without looking back, and produced his racer's helmet seemingly out of nothing, and slid it ceremoniously over his eyes. Again, without looking back, he rushed off with his trademark speed, hoping to get to the food table before Kirby ate all of the sausages.

That little bugger cleaned up even more than usual when he was upset about anything, be it death or reading an old newspaper.

* * *

_**Zelda Harkinan II  
Royal Princess of Hyrule and Grand Marshall of the 3rd Hylian Regiment  
Devoted Super Smash Brother  
Bearer of Wisdom  
Dear Friend**_

* * *

_**Samus Virginia Aran  
Valued Galagtic Federation Bounty Hunter  
Devoted Super Smash Brother  
Honorary Saviour of Tallon IV, Aether, and Zebes  
Dear Friend**_

* * *

**END**


	16. Epilogue: Pit and the Missile

**Crystal Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything represented here and I do not profit**

* * *

_6 months, 27 days, and 14 minutes later..._

_Not that I've been counting or anything._

Link leaned over Pit's sleeping body and stroked his hair lightly, running his fingers through the thin blue strands.

_I said I would wait for you forever. Now I don't know. Will you ever wake up?_

Link hated himself for thinking such things, but what else was he supposed to do? It had been six months now. Almost all of the Smashers had gone, the stress of events past too much for them to handle. Roy and Pichu proclaimed they wouldn't return. Mewtwo said he didn't know. The only people here were Link, Ganondorf and Mario, taking on his day job as the resident doctor.

Captain Falcon stood outside in the fields, staring forlornly at Samus's grave.

This was the first time in two months that anyone except for the good doctor had been in the building. Things were hard in Hyrule, and he need to adjust being back, especially when the country found of his new friendship to the villain. They had called him a traitor, and Hyrule's next great catalyst of terror.

Powerful words coming from people who had begged him to save them but a short while ago.

He stood by Ganondorf the whole time, trying desperately to convince them the man had changed, reformed, and that things would be okay with him.

Ordon Village had troubes at first, but they knew Link better than anyone else, and they believed in him. Even still people from accross the land from Eldin to Lanaryu travlled all the way to Ordona Province just to spit on his door or set fire to a bag of feckle matter taken from a cow and leave it on his front stoop.

In addition, they had not taken the death of their princess easily, and blamed her death on the Gerudo.

Link cried more often than he may have once done. But Ganondorf and the kids of Ordon tried their best to comfort him, telling them "it would be alright," and "they don't even know what they're saying." Their comforting words didn't help Ganondorf listen to Link's sobs through the night, sleeping on a crudely made bedroom in Link's basement, with guilt tearing through his heart.

He was in shape now, Ganondorf. At the urging of the village kids, he'd worked out to reduce his slowly accumlated gut to a set of tight abs (which Beth made no attempt to hide drooling over), and cut his hair back to its original length and removed the ridiculous adornment on his head and the crown snug in his short red hair.

Ganondorf had agreed with them, saying that the things he wore reminded him too much of his days as an evil-doer, and was confident in removing them. The mayor had even rewarded him with traditional Ordon garb, replacing the tight black suit he wore as a 'usurper.'

The Gerudo never left the Hero's side, helping him with chores, playing with the children, even singing to Rusl's daughter from time to time. You couldn't tell by looking at him or listening to him talk, but he had a wonderful voice that more times than not lulled an agitated child to sleep during the cold nights.

He kept his old uniform though, and the glowing sword the sages implanted in him, saying "You never know, I may need to fight for this land one day."

Unfortunately, the ex-villain had a hard time adjusting to such a calm, drama-free lifestyle not locked away in an alternate dimension. But he had quickly grown to enjoy it. His laughs were no longer filled with bitter spite and his smiles less morbid and frightening. 

Accompany Link back to the mansion in the unknown world, the uniform had been taken back, just as Link wore his Hero's tunic. He stared with a grim, tight-lipped expression out the window at the Captain who added another tulip to the enormous pile of vegetation in front of the headstone.

Link stared guiltily at his bare arm. The fated bracelet given to him by Pit lay buried beneath a pile of clothing in the bottom drawer of his oak dresser.

"It hurts too much to look at it, let alone carry it with me," he had said when asked one day.

"No changes at all," Dr. Mario mumbled now. "He's in the same state as he was in six months ago, albeit slightly undernourished from being fed through a tube..." His stereotypical Brooklyn accent strangely gone in his emotional frame of mind.

Link felt his throat tighten at his words. "Will he ever awaken?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't even the slightest idea how much-a longer he can survive in this condition."

The swordsman turned away from the sleeping angel with his lip trembling slighty. Seeing this, Ganondorf turned from the window and rushed over to his friend, hugging him tightly, knowing full well he was going to cry.

"What do I do!" he asked desperately, burying his nose inside Ganondorf's clothes to choke his sobs before they could escape. "My hope is fading faster than I want it to. This is an absolutely evil thing to say... but I feel like I don't even love him anymore! I'm the worst thing to ever exist!"

Ganondorf stared into the fabric of Link's hat. He held for a long time and said, "You're not the worst person in the universe. And that should say a lot, because it's coming from me."

A small, barely audible sniffle could be heard. "What makes you say that?"

"Please don't make me count the ways."

The chosen one pulled his face from Ganondorf's outfit and smiled through his misty eyes. "You really are, you asshole!" 

The taller man was taken aback. He just turned his eyes to the floor, knowing he deserved it.

Link was still smiling. "But that's okay. Because I know you're different now. And everything you've done for me these past months means the world, you know that?" He hid his face again. "You saved my life."

Ganondorf was now truly stunned. He had nothing to say. His mouth didn't move as he just held Link.

_Dammit_. _Now I'm going to cry_.

* * *

"Hi. You okay?"

The racer captain turned to see Sheik and a handome young man with tussled blond hair and emerald eyes that seem to smile at him.

"Hey, Sheik. What are you doing here?"

"Well... I knew Link was here coming to visit Pit. I wanted to support him. He is my friend after all. Of course... I also came to see Zelda."

"Yeah..."

"You doing okay?"

He shook his head vigourously, his helmet bouncing with it. "I'm fine... Don't worry about me!" He changed the subject quickly. "Are you coming back when they reinstate the tournament?"

Sheik was about to address the captain's uneasiness, but he decided to let it be. "Deciding. You?"

"For sure. I don't think they would've wanted everyone to quit. But, people still need time, right?"

Sheik smiled and nodded.

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as his gaze was drawn to the grave. "Is that...?"

Douglas looked at the object he'd placed on the ground six months ago and laughed bitterly. "Yes. Yes it is."

Sheik should his head. "I don't get you, Jay." He laughed again.

"I think it's fitting. Seeing as how much she hated me."

The Sheikah frowned, his hand slipped tightly in that of the man she was with. "She didn't hate you. Samus... just didn't know what she wanted."

"You know this for a fact?"

The corners of his mouth turned upwards again. "It's a safe guess, I find." He turned his attention to the other man. "Come on, Kylis, let's go inside to grab something to eat, then I'll introduce you to the famous Link."

The blond couldn't hide his enthused grin. "Right behind you."

As they started to walk away, Captain Falcon shouted after them. "Wait up, I'm coming with."

He cast one last glance behind him, then trotted after Sheik and Kylis as the uncovered parts of the blood-stained missile caught the rays of the sun.

* * *

**It's finally done! After one, dry year, it's DONE! I'm so happy! .. I would like to take this time to announce my resignation from smirks**

**You vote! Currently I have a poll running on my profile page that is asking you to vote on whether or not I should continue this story in a sequel. I want to do it, but I want to know if my reads WANT me to do it. Also, to anyone who has been reading my other fiction, Corrupted Mentality, I'm hoping to get that out of the way before I start a sequel (again, IF you want a sequel!). Please, PLEASE vote!**

**Yaoi writer extrordinaire,**

**The Fallen Lithium**

**a.k.a. Devin General**


End file.
